Total Drama: Happily Ever After
by PrimaPiranha
Summary: Eighteen brand new contestants will meet up with Chris and Chef at an island that they call 'Faretopia'. There they will compete for 1 million by battling each other and Chris's shenanigans through different, popular fairy tales. Drama, adventure, and maybe a little bit of romance ;). Rated T cause T is for TOTAL DRAMA! :) SYOC CLOSED.
1. Contestants

**A/N: Hey guys! I just want to start off by saying that I am super happy with all of the characters that were submitted; they were really deep, some with dark pasts (autocorrect wants me to say pasta instead of pasts, so...dark pasta it is) and some with weird personalities. But I could only pick Eighteen, so I picked ones that would cause TOTAL DRAMA!**

 ******IMPORTANT****I may have some questions about your character so please answer them through reviews or else...it'll be hard for me. The questions are at the end of each character description.**

 **And here are the selected eighteen, with some information about them:**

* * *

Girls:

 **Valentina** —The girl who respects books like they're Gods, and can easily pinpoint who's trustworthy and who isn't. She has weird theories about how life and death are connected—African American, hair bleached yellow. **I have no questions. Great character!**

 **Saraphina** —She's a sweet girl who can turn bad whenever she wants. She's aggressive and will do anything to win, although on the inside, she's a softer person—Long, bright purple hair, brown almond shaped eyes, Asian. **Almost wasn't going to include her, but decided to at the last minute. :)**

 **Nakayla O'Donald** —This girl has it made: She's smart, and a great athlete, but with a short temper and jealousy that can flare. She always stands up for what she thinks is right, and is very loyal, but sometimes her ability to trust other people easily can be her downfall—medium brown hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. **I love that she's one of the more normal people. At least all the people on TDHEA won't be crazy!**

 **Princess Elizabeth III (of England)** —The perfect actress, that's what this girl is. She may act dignified and courteous on the outside, but she's really a ruthless beast who will do anything to win. She hates stupid people, thus making her easily irritated and angry. If you cross her, she'll make your life a nightmare—Long golden hair and sky blue eyes. **I have so much havoc to wreak with this character! :P**

 **Amanda Ackerman** —This sweet and kind girl can be your best friend, bearing a shoulder you can cry on...but she was probably the reason you were hurt in the first place. This cynical strategist has to win a million bucks for her twin sister, Emma, to afford medicine for cancer—golden curls, teal eyes. **I have a question: You made it seem like Amanda was homo. Did you do that on purpose? Because I have the perfect male match for her if you wouldn't mind more...drama. :)**

 **Namira Catherine Robinson** —She's genuinely sweet and kind, but gets angry and swears a lot. She can think outside of the box, and likes to make friends, but her best friend will always be her IPad—Dirty Blond hair, blood red eyes. **Niiice.**

 **Rosetta** —This goth girl is determined to win the moola to help her boyfriend escape the cruel orphanage he's being held hostage in. She can blend in and stalk people like it's nobody's business, and can get rid of you just as easily—Asian, hair is dyed black with red eyes and pale skin. **So you say she already has a boyfriend. But what if another boy catches her eye in the show? Could she re-fall in love, or would she just fake it?**

 **Chrysanthemum Claude** —She's sweet and really shy, more of the nature type. People think she's odd, and she's not into much social events. She's kind, especially to animals, but people think she's weird and ghostly—Half Chinese, one green eye & one blue eye, pale skin and raven black hair. **Reminds me of Luna Lovegood/Fluttershy. Love it.**

 **Evianna** —She's your classic girly-girl fashion designer. If anyone messes up her clothes or nails, they've got it coming. Compliment her fashion style, and you become her new best friend. She adapts well to new environments, and can work well with any type of fabric—chestnut hair, hazel eyes. **Even though it's a stereotype, I love it!**

* * *

Guys:

 **Zachery Rogers** —This guy has a dark past, along with a horrible present; his parents were murdered, and he and his younger brother were forced to stay with their psychopath uncle. They ran away, and now Zachery is a con artist, skilled thief, and a conniving street fighter—messy blond hair, tanned skin. **So dark. I hate the uncle. I actually kind of want this kid to win, though I can't be biased :)**

 **Sam Maxwell Jr.** —This boy is always a bomb about to blow. When people annoy him, he gets dangerously short-tempered. Rage is his primary difficulty, although he's otherwise a very understanding person who is good at solving puzzles—Latino American, black buzz cut, emerald eyes. **In every story, the raging pitbull is always one of my favorites.**

 **Ricardo Encina** —This jock is always rather nervous, because he's used to people hating on him. He gets seriously jealous, but works well with a team and gets people involved. Although he's focused on winning himself—Black spiky hair, brown eyes, Spanish. **I can foresee drama. TOTAL drama.**

 **Jordan Carson** —He's a funny guy, but can get serious and straightforward when he wants to. He shapes himself to fit other people's needs but is sometimes a loner :( Despite that, he has strength in a lot of different areas that might just get him the money he needs to start his performing career—African American, low fade black hair, light brown eyes. **Lol DJ made me laugh so hard in Season 3.**

 **Brent Marsh** —A total jerk, that's what this guy is. He doesn't care about anybody but himself, and he knows every trick in the book from blackmail to straight up trickery. He's very strategic, and manipulative, and is determined to win the $1 million—Short blond hair, blue eyes. **Hehehehe.**

 **Logan James** —This fanboy geek is jam packed with knowledge of every super hero or villain...well, ever. His primary idol is batman, and while he can be a little shy sometimes, he's mostly a cool person who wants the money bad—Black spiky hair, green eyes. **You get a cookie for being the first reviewer. tries to make cookie out of digits and fails**

 **Anders Dahl** —This teen has big dreams of becoming a scientist, and he's supremely motivated to get the money for his studies. Hope you don't mind complicated facts about random things, because this guy is always spewing them out—Blond hair, blue eyes, Norwegian, glasses. **For some reason Anders reminds me of Harold from Season 3. Hopefully he doesn't have the same tragic downfall, though :)**

 **Markus Fang** —Mark is stressed. Always. No matter what the task is at hand, he suffers severe anxiety and is used to having to work a lot from his pressuring parents. He's smart, but weak, and isn't very good when it comes to running—Brown hair, green eyes.

And finally,

 **Joe Autumn** —This narcissistic, cocky show off has recently been let out of an insane asylum and jail. He doesn't render physical pain and fear like normal people, and can easily hurt others because of it. He needs the million bucks to pay for his freedom—brown buzz cut, lucky hat, red eyes. **Don't worry about his love interests. I've got that covered ;)**

* * *

 **And that, my friends, are all eighteen contestants on Total Drama: Happily Ever After! I put in the descriptions mostly for my convenience, but I suggest you read them too so you know what your character is up against. Feel free to leave suggestions or questions or comments in the review section at any time.**

 **The first episode is coming soon, when the contestants make it to Faretopia and separate into groups, also winning their first reward. Thanks for everyone who's still reading, hope you're there when the first ep. comes out! Bie!**


	2. Ep1: Magic, Tinkerbell, and Thunder

**A/N: Aaand here it is! Enjoy!**

 **(Nameless Panda, Anders is a great character, though rather stereotypical. It's fine in TD, but if you were to incorporate him in an actual storyline, I would give him some more human traits, like perhaps instead of just being nerdy he's super funny, or something like that. :) )**

* * *

 **(** _Theme Song_ )

"Wow, this place is so much nicer than it looked in the photo." Chris Mclean marveled at the island he called Faretopia. The pristine white sand, glowing green trees, and the tall volcanic mountain in the center of it all. At the back were cliffs and caves that overlooked the ocean, along with a castle off to the side, complete with moat and all. At the back of the castle were first-class cabins for the winning teams, and at the edge of the forest were the dingy loser cabins, not too far from first-class. And the highest two rooms in the castle were where Chris and Chef themselves would stay. And then there was about thirty acres of free land where he could set up things he needed for the challenges.

"Looks better than the other islands," Chef Hatchet groaned under the weight of all the luggage he was carrying. "Where do you want me to set this up?"

"Right here would be purr-fect." Chris pointed to a spot on the sand near the dock of the island, and Chef started setting up an umbrella-and-beach-towel-stand, complete with a coconut drink and cocktail parasol.

"When are these people arriving, anyway?" Chef dumped the luggage on the sand after he stuck the lime green umbrella down.

"They should be arriving now." Chris sat down on a lounge chair. "But I'm in no hurry."

"That's too bad," Chef said, pointing far out into the sea, "Because here comes the first person."

Chris squinted out into sea, where he could see a squealing american girl, with shining chestnut hair and a shimmering pink dress. There was tons of luggage behind her, and she was twirling around like it was her birthday. When the retriever boat docked, she jumped down and ran up to Chris, the luggage being dumped out on the sand behind her. The boat sped away.

"Chris Mclean!" The girl ran up to the host of the show and threw her arms around him. "I am _so_ excited to be here!"

"And we're excited to have you," Chris said, peeling the girl off him. "You must be Evianna."

"Oh my gosh! You know my name!"

"Um, yeah. You're one of our contestants. Anyway, you can stand behind the umbrella for now…"

"Who's going to get my luggage?" Evianna asked, batting her eyelashes.

Chris narrowed his eyes. "You are."

It was only a few more minutes before the next two contestants came on. One was a guy with blond hair and blue eyes, sporting black glasses. and the other had brown hair and green eyes, and was dressed like he was ready for work. A white button down shirt, jeans, and a red tie.

"Ah," Chris said. "Two more."

"Hi, my name is Anders Dahl, and I am psyched to be on your show!" The boy with glasses jumped off from the boat and walked up to Chris, a simple backpack slung over his shoulder.

"And I am psyched to tell you to go and wait by the umbrella with Ms. Popstar." Chris pointed to where Evianna was standing. "Ah, and you must be Markus."

"You can call me Mark," the other boy looked anxious and nervous, carrying two big bags in each hand. "Is this the right place?"

"Faretopia? Yes. But you're not by the green umbrella, so...not the right place."

"Is this Total Drama: Happily Ever After?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "No. It's Friends. Just go stand by the umbrella."

So, muttering to himself, Mark took a spot next to Evianna and Anders.

"Since we have three people here already, I'm going to go ahead and tell you where the confessionals are going to be." Chris turned and pointed in the middle of the loser cabins and the winner cabins. "Since we don't have enough cameras to have confessionals in different places, and the castle is only for me and Chef and challenges, we set up a building in the middle of both sets of cabins. There is where we will meet sometimes, and there are the loos where you shall spill the true feelings in your heart."

Evianna clapped her hands excitedly.

(static)

Evianna: (poking camera screen) "Is this thing on? Yeah? Okay. Anyway, I've seen all the seasons of Total Drama, and I know that the confessionals are so dra-ma-tic! After all, it's where Gwen and Duncan shared their first kiss." sighs

(static)

Anders: "This is pretty cool! I always imagined how it would feel to be on TD, and now I know! Is it normal to feel like there are snakes crawling up your back? Wait a second…" (turns to look at back) "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(static)

Mark: "I really hope Chris was kidding about the whole 'Friends' thing. I mean, how embarrassing would it be to get put onto the wrong show, right?" (laughs nervously)

(static)

Anders: "EVERYONE KNOWS THE _CROTALUS CERASTES_ IS VENOMOUS! AHH!"

(static)

Next came three more people. The first was a bulky, African American guy with a large bag slung across his chest. The second was an Asian girl with bright purple hair and bangs, and third was another blond guy, wearing a black hoodie and red sneakers.

"Jordan!" Chris greeted the African American dude with a fist bump. "Saraphina." He tried to wave at the purple-haired girl, but she just said, "It's Sara," back.

And then Chris grinned at the boy in the hoodie. "Brent! Here to boost my ratings?"

Brent nodded back. "You know it." Then he joined the other five people behind the umbrella.

(static)

Brent: "Man, I was hoping for some competition, but these people look like the most gullible people on the face of the Earth! A fashionable diva, a stressed workaholic, a nerd kid, a depressed dude, an impassive Asian girl, and me. Man, I got this in the bag!"

(static)

Sara: So far, there's only one person I see as a threat, and that's Brent. Time to make an alliance. I'll take him down later.

(static)

"Hi, I'm Sara." Sara smiled at the boy in the black hoodie.

"I'm Brent." He sported a sarcastic smile.

"It's cool to be here, huh?" She looked back out to the dock, where the boat was coming in with two more people.

He didn't respond.

(static)

Sara: Rude! I don't want to be friends with this guy anymore! I hate people who leave me in uncomfortable situations!

(static)

It was hard to see that there were two people on the boat, because the person in front took up most of the space. She had long golden hair, and was tall with bright, sky blue eyes. She was wearing what looked like designer clothing, that was pretty revealing. She had brought with her more luggage than even Evianna. Shunted off to the back was a boy with messy blond hair and tanned skin. He looked kind of like a punk, with a black shirt, grey skull hat, and black neckerchief. He only had one bag.

"Ah, and here is our royal contestant!" Chris clasped his hands as the girl with long hair hopped off the boat and her luggage was dropped down. "Princess Lzzy!"

"Princess Elizabeth III of England, if you will. It's nice meeting you, Chris." She flipped her hair and stalked up with the rest of the group, as the punk kid jumped down.

"Ah. And if it isn't my favorite camera-demolisher, Zachery." Chris high-fived the boy.

"I trust my brother is with you?" Zachery said, throwing his bag into the sand.

Chris furrowed his eyebrows. "Something like that."

"CHRIS!"

"Haha, just kidding. Chef said he's on this island...somewhere. That doesn't mean we'll let you see him, though. By the lime green umbrella, please."

Grumbling, Zachery kicked his heels as he walked, sending sand flying everywhere.

(static)

Zachery: "Chris better not be lying. I'll have to find my brother somewhere in between the challenges. When I make it into the first-class cabins—and I will—I'll have to find a way to sneak into the castle. Which is probably where Chris and Chef will be staying. Right now, though, I have to size up my opponents."

(static)

Lzzy: "This is going to be much easier than I thought! These people have no idea what's coming for them. I just have to start small—I have to find the easiest person to kick out first. And right now, that person is looking like Markus Fang."

(static)

Lzzy cleared her throat and leaned towards Mark. "You look like a formidable opponent. A handsome one, too."

Mark looked startled. "Y-you think?"

Lzzy nodded her head. "I really hope we're on the same team."

(static)

Mark: "Wow. Princess Elizabeth seems really nice. M-maybe we could be friends. Wait...she could be fooling me, though! What if she is? Should I take the chance? This is hard!"

(static)

The boat came in with three girls this time. One had brown hair, and was wearing a red tank top with black shorts, carrying two bags. Another had golden curls and vivid teal eyes, carrying two bags also. And the third girl was African American, with hair bleached yellow and an enormous bag on her back. Yet, she had a wide smile on her face.

"You must be Namira," Chris said to the girl in the red tank top.

"It's Nakayla," she said. "Namira is someone else. Get your facts straight, Chris. It's your show."

"Right, sorry," he said, grinning. "And Amanda, is it?"

"Yes," the girl with the teal eyes said. "It is. Thanks for having me on your show."

"My pleasure. Hey, I like your necklace, by the way." Chris tried to reach out for the locket around Amanda's neck, but she quickly batted his hand away. "Don't touch it."

Chris put his hands up in surrender. "Sorry." He then turned to the last girl. "And Valentina, the librarian, is it?"

"Nope," Valentina said, hopping down from the dock as the boat sped away, "Just a literature enthusiast. My bag here is _full_ of books."

Chris frowned. "Don't you have any, I don't know, clothes in there?"

"Maybe a pair or two, I'm not sure."

With a weird look on his face, Chris directed Valentina to his umbrella, where the other ten people were standing. She happily skipped off.

Three more people came on the next boat, two girls and a boy. The boy had black spiky hair and green eyes, along with a batman shirt and a smile.

"You must be Logan," Chris said with a half-smile. "The Batman enthusiast."

"Yep. And you must be Chris Mclean, the host of Total Drama—"

"—Happily Ever After," Chris finished. "Go stand by the umbrella. And _this_ must be Namira." He gestured to a girl with dirty blond hair and blood red eyes, carrying a small-ish bag and an IPad.

"That's me," Namira said happily. "I'm here for Total Drama!"

"You came to the right place," Chris said. Then he turned to the remaining girl. "And Chrysanthemum?"

"You can call me Chrissie," she said in a soft, whispery voice. She looked pretty odd: Raven black hair, one green eye and one blue eye, skinny and bony, and Chinese. She wore an indigo sweater, green shorts, a blue beanie, framed black glasses, and blue flats with yellow socks. She had a backpack, and a small canvas bag to carry.

"Right. Chrissie. You can go join your friends by the umbrella."

(static)

Chrissie: "Technically they're not my friends _yet_. I'm not even sure they'd want to be. Most people think I'm weird and in love with animals." (pulls chameleon out of bag) "Hi, Mister Skittles."

(static)

Logan: " I can't wait to make some friends here. These people look friendly."

(static)

The boat came back with one boy this time. He was Spanish, with black spiky hair and brown eyes, carrying one big bag and a small bag.

"You must be Ricardo," Chris said.

"That's me. _Hola_ , everyone." Ricardo turned to the people standing behind the umbrella. No one responded, if you exclude Valentina waving enthusiastically.

(static)

Ricardo; "Aaand, cue the awkward silence and standing around. Why does that always have to happen to me?"

(static)

Next from the boat came a pale girl with stark black hair and red eyes. She was wearing all black and was carrying one black bag. She jumped off of the boat, and Chris immediately swung an arm around her like they were old friends. "Ah, and this is my best friend Rosetta!"

"I'm not your best friend." Rosetta said, pushing away from him. "I'm here for Total Drama."

"You've come to the right place!" Chris beamed at the group of people standing by the umbrella. When Rosetta went over there, everyone took an instinctive step away from her. When she turned to look at them, they all screamed.

Chef chuckled from behind his magazine. "I like that girl."

(static)

Rosetta: "I have no idea why they'd ever be afraid of me. It's like they've never seen a goth before. Anyway, fear is good. It'll help me win."

(static)

"And here come our final two contestants." Chris waved at the boat as two more boys hopped off. The first was a Latino American guy with a black buzz cut and emerald colored eyes. He had a bag slung over one shoulder and a menacing look in his eyes.

"Hey, Sam," Chris raised a hand for a high-five and Sam reluctantly obliged. "By the umbrella, please.

(static)

Sam: "I had a bad morning. My brother was being an idiot as I was trying to leave, and I got really mad. I've been trying to control my temper ever since. (takes deep breaths) "Must not knock anyone out."

(static)

And the very last boy had a brown buzz cut, almost hidden under a baseball cap. He was American, with blazing red eyes and wore a white tank top with a red and black neckerchief.

Chris was gritting his teeth so hard, there were stress lines near his jaws. "And Joe. It's a pleasure to have you."

"It's a pleasure that you had me." Joe was pretty tall, with a deep voice. He clapped Chris on the back and went to go stand by the umbrella.

"Alright," Chris said, recovering himself. "Everyone is here! I suppose you've had a chance to make friends?"

(static)

Lzzy: "Mark and I are getting closer and closer! We'd better be on the same team so I can get him to vote off other people."

(static)

Amanda: "I don't know who I can trust. Maybe when we form our groups I'll find someone. That Chrissie girl looks nice, but...you can never be too sure around here."

(static)

"Let's start our tour of the island, Faretopia." Chris said. "Chef, be a dear and put all of my stuff in the castle."

Chef groaned, but Chris ignored him and started walking towards the back of the castle. When they reached, the back, they saw one large, metal cabin.

"This is the winner cabin, the cabin for the winners of each challenge. They may not look like much from the outside, but inside is their true beauty." Chris kicked open the door to reveal a long, black marble dining table with golden chairs. Waiters stood at every other chair.

"There are stairs inside that lead to two bedrooms upstairs, each with three beds, so three of you will have to sleep together," Chris said. "Not so bad, eh?"

Then they walked away from the winner cabin, towards the forest at the center of the island. After about five minutes of walking, a little ways away from the forest, they reached a navy blue building.

"This is where we will sometimes meet to start challenges, and also where you will do your confessionals. In the bathroom at the back."

Namira frowned. "But aren't there bathrooms in the other cabins?"

Chris grinned widely. "Nope."

The whole group groaned.

Chris shrugged and kept walking. "The only bathroom is in this building, which we call, 'The Grave.'"

Valentina shuddered. "The Grave? That's a horrid name!"

"Exactly. Now, move along." They kept walking, and soon made it to the very edge of the forest, where a two, tall wooden cabins stood , ten feet apart.

"These, my friends, are the loser cabins. The two losing teams will have one cabin to themselves." Chris kicked open the door of the first cabin, this time to reveal a badly cut wooden table and unstable wooden chairs. There were flies everywhere, and a frog was trilling by the window.

(static)

Joe: "I have made a pact to _never_ lose. There is no way someone as bold and great as me would have to sleep in such a monstrosity."

(static)

Amanda: (shudders) "Augh, mosquitoes!"

9(static)

"The stairs lead to two upstairs bedrooms, where three of you will sleep together, blah blah blah. But I encourage you to watch your step on the stairs." Chris cackled. "They may not be sturdy."

(static)

Ricardo: "The critters can be taken care of. But the building…" (shakes head violently and fake-retches)

(static)

"Are we going to get separated into groups, or what?" Brent said impatiently.

"Actually, I was just about to get to that," Chris said. "We are about to start our first challenge. You see those cliffs up there?" He pointed to the cliffs at the other end of the forest. "Your goal is to be the first person to make it to the finish line at the top."

" _What?"_ Several people chorused.

Chris nodded. "Yep. The first six people to get up there will make up the first team, and so forth. But I want three girls and three boys on a team, so if there are more, we'll have to move you to another team. Capish?"

Sighing, the contestants nodded.

"And this challenge has absolutely nothing to do with fairy tales, mostly because Chef and I just got here and didn't have enough time to set it up."

"Wait, is this an elimination challenge?" Sam asked, frowning.

Chris shook his head. "Nope. It's a reward challenge. You guys just got here!"

"Then where are we going to keep our bags?" Chrissie set her lizard down on the ground.

"In the loser cabins. It's where you guys will be sleeping tonight."

Everyone groaned this time.

"Except for the winning team. They get to sleep in the winner cabin."

(static)

Jordan: "I am _not_ going to be on the losing team. No way. Uh-un."

(static)

Nakayla: "I got this in the bag! I used to be on the national soccer team!"

(static)

Lzzy: "I rock at taekwondo!" (busts out a few kicks) "Other people better not get in my way!"

(static)

"In the forest you will find several minor challenges that test both your physical and mental ability." Chris had finished drawing a line in the dirt, and all eighteen contestants lined up behind it.

"On your mark, get set...GO!"

And everyone ran off. But, shortly after starting, they came across the first challenge: a ten-foot high brick wall.

"Pfft. Easy! Is that all you got?" Joe easily jumped it and kept running, followed closely by Sam, Zachery, Nakayla, Amanda, and a few others.

"Hey! Lzzy! Can you help?" Mark called up to Elizabeth, who was at the top of the wall.

She frowned.

(static)

Lzzy: He's super annoying. Maybe I should've made an alliance with someone else. Like that smart one. Andrew, was it?"

(static)

Soon, everyone had made it to the other side except for Evianna.

"Ugh! How am I supposed to go over without ruining my dress! And my nails!" Evianna wailed.

Chris, who was floating along on a hoverboard, shrugged. "This is a reality TV show. Figure something out!" With that, he zoomed off.

So, after four long, dramatic sighs, Evianna bunched up her dress and started climbing up a tree to get over the wall.

Further ahead, Joe had made it to the next obstacle. It was a huge screen with a question on it. The question was:

 _What organelle separates the chromosomes from the cytoplasm in a cell?_

"Crap!" Joe said angrily.

" _Wrong answer. Try again."_ A computerized voice said.

"No, that wasn't my answer!"

" _Wrong answer. Try again."_ By now, the people behind him had caught up.

"What's the...holdup?" Amanda huffed.

"This stupid question! I can't get past!" A crowd had started to form.

"Wait! I know it!" Anders made his way to the front and yelled, "Nucleus!"

" _Correct. You may pass._ "

Joe looked mildly surprised. "Not bad, kid." Then he ran off.

(static)

Anders: "Wow! I think Joe may like me a little! And Joe doesn't like anyone!"

(static)

The next obstacle was a huge wall of dense vines that they couldn't climb over. Brent was the second one to get there, after Joe.

(static)

Brent: "I've seen a few seasons of TD, and I know how dramatic it can get with alliances and relationships and stuff. Maybe it's time I add something of my own."

(static)

While pushing against the wall of greenery with Joe, Brent turned to see the first girl that came to the wall.

Saraphina. Great.

"Um, hey," he said to her as she started kicking the wall. "How's it going?"

She glared at him but didn't respond.

He his lip. "Look, I'm sorry I ignored you before. If that's why you're mad?"

She sighed. "I don't like rude people."

"Okay, then, let's start over. Hi, I'm Brent."

She smiled. "I'm Saraphina."

"But you liked to be called Sara?"

"Oh my gosh, how did you know?"

"Is that sarcastic?"

"No."

"Okay, that was _definitely_ sarcastic."

As they kept laughing up front, Total Drama was raging in the back.

In a line, Sam, Amanda, Nakayla, Zachery, Ricardo, and Jordan were running.

"You think Chris is going to kill us by the end of this challenge?" Ricardo asked between breaths.

"Maybe you guys, but I've got a little something called stamina." Zachery had to jump over a fallen branch.

"It's not like you're any better than us, though." Nakayla said.

"Mmhmm," was all he said.

"Um, guys?" Jordan pointed. "Giant wall of vines up ahead!"

So, naturally, they joined Joe, Brent, Anders and Saraphina by trying to take down the wall. But one person noticed that nothing was working.

Jordan was at the very edge of the wall and noticed a small space in between it and the other, thorny trees. If he could wedge past them without his shirt being ripped apart, he could make it first to the cliffs.

(static)

Jordan: "I know Anders is supposed to be the smart one, but seriously? How did everyone else not notice this?"

(static)

So, making sure that no one was looking, he shoved through the small opening, walked a few uncomfortable steps, and made it to the other end, just as a few more people started kicking the wall.

He was rejoicing being the first one across, until he saw a pair of red eyes staring at him.

"Hi, Rosetta," he said nervously. Did this girl have secret vampire powers? Because he did _not_ want to be pummeled by them.

(static)

Rosetta: "Huh. I was wondering when another person would get across. Jordan has great strengths in many areas. It would be good to make an alliance with him. And not a fake one; a real one."

(static)

While that was playing out at the front, at the very back were people still running. A line consisted of Logan, Namira, Chrissie, Valentina, Lzzy, and Mark.

(static)

Chrissie: "People usually think I'm weird and stupid. They may be right about the weird, but I know how TD works. You've got to make friends to help you vote off other people. And I know just the person."

(static)

"So, Valentina, I heard you like books?"

Valentina nodded enthusiastically. "Every one I come across. Why, do you like them too?"

Chrissie smiled. "Are you kidding? I love them!"

"Oh my goodness! Do you like Shel Silverstein!"

"Of course! I _love_ his poems about animals. Whoops!" Chrissie tripped on a stray branch. Valentina stopped to help her up.

(static)

Chrissie: "Yep. Trust gained. This is gonna be great!"

(static)

Meanwhile, Namira was checking her IPad every two seconds while running.

"And my story finally got 100 reviews on ! Can you believe it!"

"No," Logan said, rather boredly.

"Me neither! Along with 40 likes on Instagram, and a million hits on YouTube!"

(static)

Logan: (rubbing temples) "God, that girl is eating my head. This is a reality TV show! Check your status later!"

(static)

"And did I mention that you're really handsome?" Lzzy batted her eyelashes at Mark.

"W-wow. No one's ever told me that before."

"Really? Because it's totally true."

(static)

Mark: "Is she using me? Probably. But it's always best to play along. Maybe I can get her to vote off other people for me. But what if she votes for me? What if I get kicked off first?!" (starts hyperventilating)

(static)

Chris and Chef were waiting at the top of the cliffs, waiting for everyone to gather at the bottom. So far, only a few had made it, but Chris couldn't tell who it was because they were so high.

"You think they died out there?" Chef asked casually.

"Nah. Unless any of them are allergic to poison ivy, no."

Chef blinked. "Wait. There is poison i-"

"Look! Here come some more people!"

Soon, what looked like eighteen people had gathered at the base of the cliff.

"Are you sure that's eighteen?" Chef asked.

"More or less." Chris grabbed his megaphone. "Congratulations on making it alive. We're about to throw down ropes for you to climb up. Eighteen ropes, so one for each person. No climbing until I say go, unless you want to be thrown into a shark pit."

After all the ropes had been thrown down, Chris readied his megaphone. "GO!"

And they all started climbing. But little did they know, Chris had some more surprises in for them.

"Did you ready the exploding boulders?" Chris asked Chef, and Chef pointed to a spot at the edge of the cliff where at least twenty five boulders lay. Chris walked over and kicked one of them. "Oops!"

He could hear screams and panicked shouts coming from below, and chuckled.

About ten minutes and twenty exploding boulders later, the first people started to come up and cross the finish line.

"Aaand the first person up is Brent! Then Sam, then Jordan, and now we need three ladies to make the first team... Saraphina, Nakayla, and Amanda! You guys make up the winning team! Congratulations!"

The six cheered, as more people started coming up.

"And the next team is made up of...Logan! Joe, Anders...and then the ladies...Namira! Chrissie! And Valentina! Sorry you guys, you'll be sleeping in the loser cabins tonight."

They groaned.

"And the last team is...Ricardo! Zachery! And Mark! And the last three ladies are Lzzy, Rosetta, and...wait, who's missing?"

They all looked around in confusion, counting heads and trying to remember names, until a wheezing voice from the edge of the cliff said, "I'm...here..."

Evianna dragged herself onto the cliff, hair tangled and full of rocks, dress ripped and stained, nails chipped and cracked, and scratches on her arms and legs.

"Ooh, that looks like it hurts." Chris said. "You should probably try and find some ointment...in the loser cabin!"

"Aw...man..." She puffed.

"Okay, teams! You have two minutes to come up with a team name that you have to keep for the whole show. So choose wisely!"

It was a few minutes, before the winning team chanted, "Team Magic!"

"Team Magic, the winning team!" Chris said, getting on his hoverboard.

The second team wasn't sure of what to call themselves. They were arguing about it, until Valentina said loudly, "Ooh! How about Team Tinkerbell!"

"Team Tinkerbell it is!" Chris said, as half the team groaned and yelled at Valentina.

The third team didn't seem to be sure, but they finally agreed on, "Team Thunder!"'

"Great names, teams, however I think they are super lame. Not my choice, though. You can jump into the ocean and swim back to shore, then take a walk to your designated cabins."

"Wait, Chris!" Anders said. "Wasn't this supposed to be a reward challenge!"

"Oh, right! I almost forgot. Chef!" Chef handed Chris three different watches.

"Team Magic, since you won, here is your watch." It was an old, tattered leather watch that read 2:00 P.M.

"Team Tinkerbell, here is your watch." Chris handed them a shiny, silver watch that read 2:10.

"And finally, Team Thunder, for being the last team to make it to the cliffs, here is your watch." Chris handed them a thick golden watch, with ornate clock hands that read 2:20.

"Ugh, how come we get the old watch?" Nakayla complained.

"Forget that, why do we need the watches?" Zachery asked. "I already have a—" he held up his wrist to find it bare. "What? Where did my watch go?"

"Pfft," Namira said. "I can just check my—WHERE'S MY IPAD?"

"Sorry folks." Chris had an evil smile on his face. "Chef took away all of your items that had the ability to tell time. But don't worry—he's keeping them in safe custody." He pointed to Chef, who had all of their electronic belongings in a metal case. He threw it behind him, and they could faintly hear it plop into the ocean.

"Great going," Rosetta muttered.

"I have a question?" Anders said. "If we were all going to climb up the cliff at the same time, how did it matter who got through the forest first?"

Chris sighed. "More time to catch your breath, more time to socialize, bla bla bla! Now jump!"

A few brave people jumped in, but some people had their doubts.

Saraphina looked nervously over the edge.

"What, afraid of heights?" Brent asked, not unkindly.

(static)

Brent: "I'm really hitting it off with Sara. Hopefully she never realizes that none of my feelings are real."

(static)

Sara: "Brent is nicer than I first thought. Maybe we could be friends. Maybe."

(static)

When everyone had finally jumped in, walked to their cabins, taken a shower and changed, they grabbed their bags and settled down.

Team Magic was enjoying the winner cabin. They decided that the three girls and the three boys would sleep together in a bedroom, since there were only two.

"That was fun," Amanda said, hopping on her bed.

"I guess," Nakayla said. "But what did that mad goose chase have to do with fairy tales? I thought this was called Total Drama: Happily Ever After for a reason?"

"Chris said they didn't have enough time to set up the stuff. He gave us a watch, though," Sara wrung her purple hair out , splashing water everywhere.

"Who has the watch, by the way?" Amanda frowned.

"Sam, I think. No one will want to go near him because I heard he gets angry really easily." Nakayla said.

In the other bedroom…

"That was great! I can't believe we won! Well, _I_ won." Brent propped his feet on the footboard of a bed.

"We're a team now," Jordan said. "We're in this together."

(static)

Brent: "But keep in mind that we have to vote each other off in the end. Haha, yes!"

(static)

"Why do you think Chris gave us this watch?" Sam twirled the old leather timepiece on his finger. "All three of the clocks had different times on them. Why do you think Chris gave us the one that the earliest time?"

"I don't know, man." Jordan lay on his bed. "We were the winning team. Maybe the clock has magic powers?"

"Doubt it," Brent said.

Back in one of the loser cabins, Team Tinkerbell decided on the same thing; three boys in a bedroom and three girls.

"I'm sorry Chef took your IPad away, Namira." Chrissie was trying to comfort Namira, who had nothing to do.

"It's fine. I'll just have to tell all my fans about TD when it's over."

"Until then, you can try reading some books." Valentina had a thick book opened up on her pillow.

"I guess," Namira said.

In the other bedroom, Joe was angry.

"How could we lose? How could _I_ lose?"

"It's fine," Anders said nervously. "We'll be sure to win the next challenge. After all, we do have a one out of three chance..."

"We'll do fine. We got a nicer watch." Logan pointed to the silver timepiece on his nightstand.

"Let's hope so," Joe said.

And in the last cabin, Team Thunder was actually trying to work together.

"We got the best watch, even though we were the last people to come up the cliff." Ricardo was thinking. "Why?"

"It's shiny." Evianna said. She insisted that she be the one to wear it, because it matched the sequined golden top she was wearing.

"There has to be something bad about it," Rosetta said. "Otherwise we wouldn't have gotten it."

"But the only other thing different about it is the time." Zachery said. "What does it mean?"

"Maybe we were supposed to get a different one," Mark said anxiously. "What if Chris gave us the wrong watch?"

"Stop worrying," Lzzy said. "We'll be fine, and we'll be sure to win the next challenge."

(static)

Lzzy: "But if we get last place, I'll be sure to make Mark vote for that Evianna girl. She's just slowing us down."

(static)

Chris sat with Chef inside the castle, roasting marshmallows in the handsome fireplace under the TV in their rooms.

"Well, that wasn't fun at all," Chris complained. "No one got hurt."

Chef shrugged. "At least the next challenge will be fun."

Chris laughed. "Yep. Wait to see what havoc I have to wreak next week, on Total...Drama...Happily Ever After!"

 **A/N: Dang that took forever to write! So the next challenge may or may not take longer to write, I don't know. If I didn't use your character that much in this episode, I'll be sure to use them more in the next one. Thanks for reading! Bie!**


	3. Ep2: Sneaker-Ella

**A/N: Whoa-ho! What up fast update?**

 **I know I said it would take forever, but the reviews I got just made me excited to write another episode. Thank you to everyone who made their characters/themselves react to the first episode! I hope you like the second one!**

 **IMPORTANT: READ WHOLE STORY, FROM TOP TO BOTTOM! DO NOT MISS ANYTHING! :)**

* * *

Last time on Total Drama: Happily Ever After, eighteen brand new contestants were brought to a 'magical' island called Faretopia. Stunning tricks were shown, sparkling dresses were ruined, and lame team names were chosen. In the end, Team Magic won the challenge and got to have a nice rest in the winner cabin, although they got the worst watch as a reward. What does it all mean? Find out what happens this week on Total...Drama...Happily Ever After!

( _Theme Song_ )

* * *

"Teams, make your way to The Grave for instructions for this week's challenge!" Chris's voice was blasted through the intercoms that miraculously managed to stay in place in the cabins.

"But it's ten in the night, according to Eve's watch." Lzzy complained. "Why have a challenge now?"

"It's actually eleven, but whatever." Rosetta was already changing into her black turtleneck and jeans.

"Make sure Evianna has the watch," Ricardo told Zachery in the other bedroom. "Who knows what she could've done to it."

Zachery snorted. "Probably nothing worse than we're going to experience today."

"Tonight," Mark corrected. "It's 11:00. Why would Chris make a challenge now? What if he made a mistake? What if it's a prank? What if-"

"Stop worrying, _amigo_. We're never going to win with that attitude." Ricardo pulled on his white sneakers. "I'll check on the girls."

He walked out of his bedroom and to the end of the hall, where the girls' bedroom was. The wooden cabin looked quite creepy at night, with cobwebs in the corners and shadows pooled everywhere. He slowly took a few steps towards the door, the wood on the floor creaking every time he put down his foot, and the doorknob seeming more and more ominous. He reached for it, when it suddenly opened up from the inside and a ghost came out.

He yelled in surprise and was almost going to kick it in the face until he realized that the ghost looked a lot like Evianna. Mascara was smeared across her face, she was really pale, and her usually gleaming chestnut hair was unusually stringy. Her clothes seemed to droop off of her, and the golden watch on her wrist was the only thing that seemed to have any color.

"E-Evianna? Are you okay?"

She mumbled something before saying, "I don't feel so good." Then she fell on top of him.

"Whoa! Are you…? Hey, please don't vomit on me, I have to wear this shirt for half the season…"

"Ricky? Everything…..oookay, what's going on?" Zachery had just walked out, a frown on his face.

"Nothing, Evianna just...doesn't feel good. You think we can ask Chris if she can stay back?"

"No way," Lzzy said from inside. "She's definitely coming with us. If we lose, we'll vote her off. Simple."

"Fine," Zachery grumbled. "Is she even conscious?"

"Hello? Evianna? You have to go get changed." Ricardo pushed Evianna back into the bedroom. Lzzy sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'll help her out." They both disappeared as Rosetta came out.

"Think I should take the watch?" She looked back at Evianna, who was trying not to flail around.

"Yeah, what if she loses it? What if it goes missing? What if we need it to tell time?" Mark came out of the boys' bedroom, fastening his tie.

So Rosetta came out with the watch on her wrist, and Lzzy came out supporting Evianna, who had a loose green top and jeans on.

They headed out of their cabins and towards The Grave, where they could see the lights on.

Inside, the other two teams were already waiting. Chris was looking impatient as they walked in.

"It's about time you guys got here! Jesus, if the watch didn't already tell you, this challenge is all about timing."

"Sorry," Mark said nervously. "Evianna's sick."

"Not my problem," Chris said. "Anyway, this challenge is called the Sneaker-Ella challenge. There are two different parts to it. Whichever team wins the first part will get an advantage in the second part."

"So what are the parts?" Joe said impatiently.

"Patience, my feisty little delinquent. First you need to assign roles to each of the people in your group. There is going to be one Prince, one Princess, three Cobblers, and one Climber. Go ahead and pick those people in your group right now."

"Not being the Prince," Brent from Team Magic said at the exact same time Nakayla from Team Magic said, "Not being the Princess."

Jordan grinned. "Okay, looks like we have our Prince and Princess."

(static)

Nakayla: "D*mn it!"

(static)

Brent: "D*mn it!"

(static)

"Who here is the best at climbing?" Amanda had a slight smile on her face.

"I know some parkour," Jordan offered.

"Great. Sam, Sara, you guys okay with being Cobblers with me?"

Sam nodded, but Sara frowned.

(static)

Sara: "Did they plan this? Nakayla and Brent? To be the Prince and Princess? I didn't think Brent was getting along well with anyone besides me. In fact, earlier this week, he kissed me on the cheek! That has to mean something, right?

(static)

On Team Tinkerbell, things ran quite smoothly. Logan offered to be the Prince, and Namira the Princess. Anders, Valentina, and Chrissie were the Cobblers, and Joe was the Climber. No arguments were made, although Logan seemed kind of ticked.

(static)

Logan: "That girl better not be on her IPad, or I swear, I will dig a hole and bury her in it."

(static)

Team Thunder couldn't decide.

"I'm not being the Prince," Zachery said. "No way."

"I don't know if I could do it," Mark said.

"Definitely not being the Princess," Rosetta said determinedly.

"Ugh, fine, how about this," Lzzy said. "I'll be the Princess—well, I am a Princess anyway—and...um...who wants to be the Prince?"

"Not me," all three boys said.

"I don't run fast enough," Mark said.

"Er, me neither," Ricardo said.

"I—" Zachery started.

Lzzy shook her golden hair, smacking them all with it. "Don't even try to tell me you can't run, Zachery, I saw you last week in the first challenge. It was only the exploding boulders that made you lose."

"Ugh, fine," Zachery said, rolling his eyes.

(static)

Zachery: "Lzzy better not get any ideas from this."

(static)

"I can be the climber," Rosetta said. "I've had practice climbing buildings while trying to escape the orphanage."

"Perfect," Ricardo said. "Then I guess me, Mark, and Evianna can be the Cobblers."

(static)

Ricardo: "I have a fear of heights. Of course, I don't want all of them to know that, so it's perfect that Rosetta can climb well."

(static)

"Teams, have you chosen your roles?" Chris put his hands down on the table in the middle of the room, silencing everyone. They all nodded.

"Okay, here is how the first part of the challenge will work. In the middle of the sand at the beach we have set up a small building, much like The Grave, that is filled with glass slippers. The Prince has to carry the Princess to this building, and the Princess has to find a pair of slippers that fit her. Then, she will leave a hint about her shoe size in the form of jewelry near the shoes, and the Prince will take the Princess out to the beach for a...ah...walk? Then, the team that gets to the line at the beach first will get the advantage. I will reveal the advantage later. Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Question," Chrissie said. "Is this an elimination challenge?"

"Great question," Chris said, grinning. "And the answer is yes."

She shuddered.

"So, give your watches to the Cobblers, and line up by the door, Princes and Princesses."

So, Logan picked up Namira, Brent picked up Nakayla, and Zachery picked up Lzzy, and they all lined up by the door.

"On your mark….get set…...GO!"

And they were off.

"Ugh, I can't believe I got stuck with you," Brent said.

"Trust me, that's the same exact thing I'm thinking right now." Nakayla rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I would've made a much better climber."

She snorted. "You'd have made a nice Cobbler, too."

"I don't like pie."

"Haha, very funny."

Brent could see the building Chris was talking about; it was small but had large windows, and he could see Chef standing inside of it.

"Sara's going to hate me now," Brent muttered.

"Why?" Nakayla asked

"Because I'm out here carrying _you_."

"Oh." her voice was flat. "Does she like you?"

"I guess," he said uncertainly. "I mean, kind of."

"Just let her know that you hate me, and you'll be fine."

"It's not you that I hate. God, the whining, and the purple hair, and the constant switching of personalities—" Brent stopped himself quickly, but it was too late.

"Brent, you're faking it? You're not really in love with her? That's evil!"

"I—I never said that, it's just—"

"You _are_ Brent. You are faking it. You're going to hurt her feelings so bad. Brent, _stop_."

For some reason, his legs obeyed. "What?"

"I always stand up for what I think is right. This is not right. I've seen TD before, and what Alejandro did was _not_ right."

"What does it matter to you?" He continued running. They had reached the sand part of the beach and were almost at the building.

"Sara is my friend. I have to tell her."

"No no no no no." Brent glared at her. "You _can't_. She's going to vote for me at the first opportunity, and I think everyone on our team hates me anyway."

"What makes you say that?"

"I—I don't know. I can be mean sometimes. I'm used to people hating me. And I don't care. At all."

"I don't hate you."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Brent! You can't act like that around people who care about you!"

"Yeah, well, I am. Deal with it. You're not my sister."

"And I'm glad I'm not. I'm still going to tell Sara, you know."

"No! Okay, let me make you a deal. You don't tell Sara, and I'll do something that you want me to do. Deal?"

She thought about it. "Fine. I won't tell Sara, if you promise to start acting nice around people."

"No way!"

"Then it's not a deal."

(static)

Brent: "Gods, this girl is so stubborn! But what do I want more? A million bucks, or my ego?" (taps chin) "Yep, definitely the million bucks."

(static)

Logan was almost to the building, and Namira just couldn't stop talking.

"And then there was this killer plot twist at the end, where the guy was actually evil, so she ran back to her ex-boyfriend and they got together, and—"

"Goodness, Namira, do you ever talk about anything other than stories? Or pictures? Or anything online?"

"Stories are my life, Logan." Namira blinked. "Why, do you not like stories?"

"I—I mean, I do, but I don't talk about them all the time."

"Look at your shirt, Logan."

He looked down to see his Batman shirt.

"Fine, I guess I do like Batman. A lot."

"I like Batman too."

Logan's head whipped up. "Really?"

Namira nodded. "I know all about him and the Joker, and Robin, and—"

She went on and on as they got closer to the building.

(static)

Logan: "Huh. Maybe Namira isn't that bad after all. I mean, I can't hate on someone who likes Batman! That's just mean."

(static)

Zachery knew he was falling behind, because the other two boys were almost to the building. Surprisingly, Lzzy didn't complain.

"You know, you don't talk a lot," She said, pushing hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah, so?"

She shrugged. "Just a thought."

"There's nothing to talk _about_."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

He almost tripped over a boulder on the ground. " _What?_ "

"Do you really want me to repeat my question?"

"Yes. No! I mean, uh, no is the answer. To the first question. And the second one."

"Hmm. Why not?"

"Um, because I'm busy with other things."

"Like what?"

(static)

Zachery: "LIKE TRYING TO LIVE ON THE STREETS AND PROTECT MY BROTHER AND NOT GET CAUGHT BY THE COPS OR MY UNCLE AND NOT STARVE TO DEATH OR BE KIDNAPPED BY SOME WEIRDOS WHILE TRYING TO FIND THE PEOPLE WHO MURDERED MY PARENTS!"

(static)

"Uh, you know, stuff." He was almost to the building now.

(static)

Lzzy: "If I get Zachery on my side, we could vote off that Ricardo boy after Evianna. He doesn't look like too much of a threat, but it's better to be safe than sorry. I'm in it to win it!"

(static)

The girls all found their shoe size, and Chef gave all three of them rings to leave their hints on. Then the boys all ran to the beach. Logan got there first, then Brent, then Zachery.

(static)

Lzzy: "Or maybe I could get Ricardo, Evianna, and Mark to vote off Zachery if we lose! This is perfect!"

(static)

"Okay, teams," Chris and the rest of the teams were still standing in The Grave. "Team Tinkerbell made it to the beach first, so they get the advantage. Team Magic came in second, and Team Thunder in last. Again."

"So how is this gonna work?" Amanda asked.

"Glad you asked. Team Tinkerbell's Cobblers are going to get to run first to the glass slipper building, and they have to try and find the same shoes that the Princess picked out by using the jewelry hint. Then, the other teams' Cobblers will go one minute after the one ahead of them, and try and do the same thing. After you find the slippers that your Princess chose, you have to run to a clock tower that we set up at the end of the island and give your Climbers the shoe. They will have to climb up the inside of the clockworks and up onto the roof, placing the slippers on a metal stand that will guarantee the win if they make it there first. The team that comes in last has to face elimination."

"And...the watches?" Ricardo asked.

Chris grinned. "Oh, I almost forgot. You have to get your slippers up there before midnight, or it's game over."

Everyone quickly checked their watches.

(static)

Ricardo: "It's 11:30. We have plenty of time."

(static)

Chrissie: "It's 11:40. We have enough time."

(static)

Sam: "It's 11:50! We've barely got time!"

(static)

"Cobblers from Team Tinkerbell, take your mark." Anders, Valentina, and Chrissie all lined up by the door, until Chris yelled, "GO!" And they took off. Joe headed down to the clock tower to wait.

(static)

Joe: "My team better not jack this up. Meanwhile, I have the perfect plan to jack things up for the other teams." (rubs hands together maliciously)

(static)

Two minutes later, both Team Magic and Team Thunder had gotten to go, and soon, all nine cobblers had found their Princess's hints."

"Come on, guys," Sam said. "We've only got nine minutes to do this. Hurry up."

"Okay, okay." Amanda grabbed the ring that Nakayla had left. "It has sixteen beads on it, eight red and eight green. What is that supposed to mean?"

"Um...is she a size sixteen?"

"No way!" Saraphina said. "I've seen her feet!"

(static)

Sara: "I actually haven't seen her feet. I'm just hoping we lose so we can vote her off, tout de suite."

(static)

Meanwhile, on Team Tinkerbell….

"What size shoes does Namira have?" Valentina was tossing the ring in her hands over and over. It had a number sixteen in the middle, and after that was a hyphen and four diamonds.

"How am I supposed to know? I've never looked at her feet. We'll just have to use the clue from this ring, although I have no idea what it is." Anders examined the ring carefully. "But don't worry; we've got exactly nineteen minutes till midnight. Joe will win for us."

And finally, on Team Thunder….

"It's a ring with a butterfly and six pearls," Ricardo observed. "What could that mean?"

"Maybe her shoe size is a size six," Mark suggested. Evianna was leaning on his shoulder for support. "Then again, I could be wrong."

"Yeah," Ricardo said. "There's also a butterfly, and its wings are split into four parts. It could also be a ten. We've got exactly twenty-nine minutes until midnight, 've got time."

"I got it!" Amanda from Team Magic said. "There are eight red beads, right? And the top that Nakayla always wears is red! So her shoe size has to be an eight because of the eight red beads!"

"Well, it's all we got, and there are only five minutes left. Hurry!" Sam and the others quickly scanned their shelves and finally found a size eight in glass high-heels. Little did they know that someone was eavesdropping.

"Five minutes?" Mark from Team Thunder said. "On our watch it says there are twenty-five minutes till midnight!"

Ricardo frowned. "Last time Team Magic won, and even though they got the worst watch, they got the latest time. And we came in last, but we got the best watch and the earliest time." He let out a gasp of comprehension and then facepalmed himself.

"What?" Mark asked nervously.

"Since Team Magic won, Chris gave them the watch with the real time on it, even though it was a crappy watch! We really do have only five minutes left! Just add four and six, and grab a size ten! Hurry!"

Anders, Valentina, and Chrissie watched as Team Magic sprinted out the door with their glass slippers, then two minutes later, Team Thunder followed them.

"Why are they in such a hurry?" Chrissie frowned. "You said we had nineteen minutes left, right Anders?"

"Now we only have fifteen minutes, but I'm not sure what their deal is." Anders frowned. "Oh well. We still have to figure out the ring."

Over at the clock tower….

"Jordan!" Amanda yelled. "Get ready to climb!"

They could see him nod. Above him, Rosetta, and Joe were tons and tons of metal poles, pipes, wires, supports, and, most important of all, gears. They turned, slowly but surely, and at the very top of the tower they could see a hole in roof, illuminated by moonlight.

"HEY! RICARDO!" Rosetta had spotted her teammates, and was jumping up and down. "HURRY!"

Joe frowned.

(static)

Joe: "Where in freakin' Narnia is my team? Anders is smart, he should've figured out Namira's shoe size. I checked the clock on the tower, and there are only four minutes left! But I can't let the other teams get ahead. Nuh-un. No way."

(static)

As Sam handed Jordan the shoes, and he started to climb, Joe grabbed a metal pole that was laying on the floor and swung it, right when Jordan was seven feet off the ground.

He yelled in pain and flailed backwards, but Sam jumped up and pushed him, and Jordan was able to grab onto the support again, though his legs were wobbly. Joe raised the pole to swing again, but Sam grabbed the end of it and growled.

"What is your problem?"

"My problem? It's more of a purpose. I'm here to _win_."

Amanda stalked up to him. "Are you crazy? That's cheating!"

"Chris never said it was." Joe grinded his teeth and yanked the pole from Sam's grasp, this time aiming at Rosetta, who had just started to climb. But the moment the pole was about to touch her, she jerked her feet upward and winked. "It'll be harder than that to get me, buster."

Joe growled and climbed the same support she was climbing on, and then it became a wild climbing race.

Meanwhile…

"I got it!" Chrissie said. "It's a sixteen, and the hyphen is a minus sign, and then four diamonds! Sixteen minus four is twelve! Grab a size twelve and hurry!"

Since Anders had no idea what else to do, he grabbed a size twelve of glass slippers and made a mad dash for the door.

"I'm gonna get you," Joe reached for Rosetta's ankle, but she kicked him in the face and kept going. Below, Ricardo and Mark were cheering, and even people from Team Magic were hooting.

(static)

Amanda: "Hey. Everybody hates Joe."

(static)

"Joe! We got the shoes!" Anders called from below. Joe took one look down and then jumped, thirty feet from the ground. But he landed on his feet and didn't seem to be in any pain. He snatched up the slippers and climbed the pole Jordan was on. He swerved past the African American boy and kept climbing.

But he was too late.

Rosetta had made it to the hole in the roof, and placed the size ten slippers on the metal stand. Team Thunder cheered, while they heard Chris's voice on the intercom say, "And Team Thunder wins!"

Joe made a very wolf like noise, but the announcement had distracted him. Jordan had made it higher, and was close to the hole in the roof. Joe snapped back to his senses and tried to swing his metal pole at the boy, but Jordan was yanked up at the last second.

Rosetta had helped him up onto the roof. "This one is for my moral side," she said. Jordan placed the slippers next to Team Thunder's, and they both raised their interlocked hands in the air, just as the twelve clangs of midnight started from the clock tower. Team Magic and Thunder were going crazy, while Joe jumped down from eighty feet this time, in some sort of a rage.

"And Team Magic comes in second! Team Tinkerbell, you will have to face elimination. Meet back at The Grave, but Team Thunder can go to the winner cabin and Team Magic one of the loser cabins."

(static)

Jordan: "It feels good to have a friend like Rosetta. Not a girlfriend, but a confidante. I think my leg might be sprained, but at least we didn't have to face elimination. My teammates might've voted me off for my sucky climbing skills." (shudders)

(static)

Chris had led Team Tinkerbell to a spot near the outer edge of the forest, in a small clearing near the beach. The clearing ground was made of sand, and there were tree stumps on the ground that they could sit on, along with a fire in the middle. Joe, Anders, Logan, Namira, Valentina, and Chrissie were sitting there, with solemn looks on their faces.

"Team Tinkerbell, congratulations on being the first team to experience our elimination ceremony. This is how it's going to work. You will write the name of the person you want to vote off on a slip of paper. Then, Chef will blast the names of people who are safe into the sky in fireworks. The only person whose name does not get blasted into the sky is eliminated from Total Drama. They will be put into a firework rocket and blasted over the sea, and hopefully they land on...well, land." He cackled. "It's time to vote."

Each person wrote down a name, then handed them to Chris. Chris disappeared into the forest, probably to find Chef, and then returned five minutes later.

"Alright," he said. "Here are the first fireworks of people who are safe."

They all looked into the starry night sky, waited a few ominous seconds, until the first firework was launched.

It read: _Insert Name Here._

Chris groaned. "Ugh, CHEF!"

"Sorry," they heard him yell back.

The second time, real names came up, one by one.

 _Logan_

 _Chrissie_

 _Valentina_

 _Anders_

"Joe and Namira," Chris clicked his tongue. "Which one of you is safe…."

There was an awkward pause, with no fireworks, until Chris said, "Oh! Right, sorry, it was a tie."

(static)

Chrissie: "Sorry Namira. I had to vote for you. At least Joe will help us win sometimes."

(static)

Anders: (sweating) "Yeah, I totally voted for Namira," (nervous laugh, pulls on shirt anxiously)

(static)

Namira: "Joe! Duh."

(static)

Valentina: "Namira."

(static)

Logan: "I voted for Joe. I'm actually starting to like Namira after this challenge."

(static)

Joe: "What, you think I voted for myself? Pshht, of course the fanfiction-loving freak!"

(static)

"In this event of a tie breaker, Joe and Namira will be fishing for piranhas." Chris grinned. "They will go out to the shore, where Chef is currently dumping a bucket of piranhas, and they will try and grab as many as they can in thirty seconds. The person who has the least will be kicked out."

So, Joe and Namira silently shuffled out to the beach, while the rest of Team Tinkerbell watched. Chef had already dumped out the piranhas, and they could see them hopping around in the water.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" Joe and Namira rapidly tried grabbing as many piranhas as they could, while Logan cheered on Namira.

At the end of thirty seconds, though, Joe had four more piranhas than Namira had, and Namira only had one.

"Ooh, looks like it's goodbye to our IPad geek." Chris walked her over to a firework launcher that Chef had pulled onto the sand.

"Wait," Namira said. "Won't I be able to get my IPad back?"

There was a short silence, in which Chris just stood there blank-faced, until he shrugged and said, "Eh." And he pushed her into the launched and hit the lever with his foot, sending her rocketing into the sky.

When the rest of Team Tinkerbell made it to the loser cabin, they were exhausted. Even Joe, or maybe that was just the anger.

(static)

Joe: (crushes apple with bare hand and growls)

(static)

Everyone went to bed, except for Chrissie. She went outside and stared at the stars, gazing at constellations.

The she saw a shadow coming in the dark. She squinted at it, until she realized that it was a person.

"Sam?" She frowned. "What are you doing here?"

The Latino boy shrugged. "Just...visiting, I guess."

"Hmm." Chrissie nodded.

"Who got voted off?"

"Namira. Half of us voted for her and half of us voted for Joe."

He nodded. "Congrats on still being in."

"Thanks."

"What are you doing out here, anyway?"

"Just looking at the stars." She took a seat on the thick grass.

"Is everyone else asleep?"

"Yeah."

"May I join you?"

She blinked. "Sure."

(static)

Chrissie: "No one ever wants to join me. I'm a weirdo, or at least that's what they say."

(static)

"Look," Chrissie said, pointing to the edge of the forest, where glowing golden dots were floating in the air. "Fireflies."

"Wow," Sam said. "They're beautiful."

Chrissie nodded. "They are."

As they watched the fireflies, Chris appeared behind them. "Will Chrissie ever be normal? Will Sam finally make a friend? And to what extent will Joe's anger go? Find out next week on Total...Drama...Happily Ever After!"

* * *

When Ricardo and Mark's breathing steadied, Zachery pulled on a jacket and his shoes, and snuck out of the bedroom, down the stairs he went, and out the door.

The castle was right next to the winner cabin. And the castle was where his brother was supposed to be. Zachery had to find him to make sure he was okay.

As Zachery got closer to the castle, his heart started beating faster.

But when he was about to reach the back entrance, a shadow appeared and pulled a bag over his head, and then everything went black.

* * *

 **A/N: dun Dun DUN DUNCAN!**

 **Hehe lol.**

 **Thanks so much to everyone who's reading and making their characters (and themselves) review each episode. It may be some time until the next episode. What with school starting in all (then again, I said it would take forever last time :) )**

 **Let me know if you ship any characters with anyone or like a certain part of the story.**

 **Tanks! Bie!**


	4. Ep3: Beast and the Beast

**A/N: Wow, so many things have happened! And in a good way. Here's what I have to say:**

 **PretzelNinja: I had absolutely no idea all three of you were in touch, but I guess it was a coincidence that Zachery, Jordan, and Joe ended up on the show AND on different teams. (Coincidentally, I don't believe in coincidences.)**

 **Smokescreen2814: Hehe. First you hated Namira, and when she got eliminated, you liked her? Weeeeird. :)**

 **pizzawizz and So how's life: That worked out SUPER well! Both of you ship...er...um...I don't even know what to call it! Srissie? Sissie? Samrisie? Okay, that's just weird.**

 **I really hope you guys like this chapter, because it took SUCH a long time to write!**

* * *

Last time on Total Drama: Happily Ever After, we introduced the teams to their first fairy tale challenge, based off of Cinderella. We learned Nakayla, Namira, and Lzzy's shoe sizes, as well as Joe's pole swinging skills. Team Thunder figured out the twist to the watches, but Team Tinkerbell came in last, and Namira ended up going home after a tie between her and Joe. What more evil do I have planned? Find out this week on Total...Drama...World T—wait, that's not the name of this...what's it called again? Hippity Dippity something? Oh right, Happily Ever After!

( _Theme Song_ )

* * *

"Mmm, this food is great." Lzzy shoved another forkful of waffle into her mouth.

"I have to agree on that." Rosetta took a sip of orange juice. "I'm so glad we won."

Ricardo was too busy frowning into his cereal, swishing the square pieces of cinnamon cracker around.

"Oh, come on," Lzzy said to him, "You can't seriously still be worried about Zachery?"

"How can you not be? He's been gone for a whole week, and it's not like him to play a practical joke."

"But you know who it _is_ like to play a practical joke?" Rosetta said, and Ricardo shook his head. "Chris. This is all his doing. Probably."

Ricardo sighed. "I guess."

Mark was inspecting his scrambled eggs like they were poisonous. "He'll be back soon. Hopefully."

(static)

Mark: "The only reason I'm not stressed out is because with Zachery gone, there's no way Chris will make our team vote off another person! I'm safe! Hopefully…"

(static)

"Where's Evianna?" Ricardo took a sip of milk from his spoon.

Lzzy snorted. "Oh, she'll be here any minute. Ever since that waiter gave her medicine, she's had an insane back-to-fashion craze."

No sooner was she finished with the sentence, than did a voice come from upstairs, "Good morning, world!"

Evianna came down the stairs in a sparkly black crop top and a dark purple skort, along with black sandals.

"Huh," Rosetta said. "No dress."

"That's right," Evianna said, flipping her hair and sitting down at the table with a flourish. "I've dedicated myself to being fully focused on Chris's challenges, rather than being held down by my amaze dresses. Sporty fashion will have to do."

The rest of the team exchanged a look.

(static)

Ricardo: "I am totally voting that girl off if we lose. So far, she has done absolutely nothing for the team! If she can prove herself in the challenge today, maybe, just maybe, I'll vote off someone else. Like Lzzy. Something's off about her…."

(static)

In one of the loser cabins, Team Magic was freaking out.

"Where is Brent?" Sam put his head in his hands. "He was here three days ago! Why is he gone?"

"Maybe he sleepwalked and got lost in the forest." Amanda looked at the milk in her cereal with disgust. "Is this spoiled?"

"If he sleepwalked, I'm pretty sure we would know by now." Jordan moved Amanda's bowl away from her. "And yeah. It's spoiled."

"It's not like him to just disappear." Sara bit her lip. "What if something's happened to him?"

"Pfft." Nakayla rolled her eyes. "Nothing can happen to him. He doesn't have a heart."

"Hey! Don't say that." Sara pushed her bowl away. "Of course he has a heart. He cares for people very much."

"Oh yeah? Who does he care for, then?" Nakayla stood up to put her bowl away, her cereal and milk untouched.

"Um, he told me. He cares for his family, and his really close friends."

"Really close friends? Like who?"

"Hmm, well, let me think...ME!" Sara stood up and threw her bowl in the sink. "But I guess _you_ wouldn't care about that, _would you?_ "

Nakayla frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your attempts to suck up to him! You're trying to get him to like you!"

Nakayla looked astonished. "Are you crazy?! That's the last thing—"

Sara shook her head in disgust. "I can't believe you, Nakayla. I thought you were a good person. But trying to break up me and Brent? Not cool." With that, she stomped off.

Nakayla was left with a pained look on her face.

"Wow." Sam said. "That was...harsh."

"You okay?" Amanda asked, eyebrows raised.

But Nakayla had nothing to say.

On Team Tinkerbell, there wasn't as much commotion.

The only person Joe was talking to, though, was Anders. They were at the corner of the table, and Valentina and Logan were at the other end of the table.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Logan asked Valentina, popping a cracker in his mouth.

"I don't know," she replied. "Maybe they're talking about Chrissie."

Logan frowned. "Where do you think she went?"

Valentina shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe she was out looking for animals and got lost?"

"For three whole days?"

"Mmm. Good point. Maybe she got eaten by a bear? Oh, that would be awful! Forget I said that."

Joe and Anders were talking about something completely unrelated, though.

"We're going to vote for Valentina first," Joe was saying to the other boy. "She's completely useless."

Anders was just nodding to whatever Joe was saying, looking nervous.

(static)

Anders: (pushing up glasses nervously) "I'm glad that Joe didn't realize that I voted for , he would've killed me. So I'm just going to do whatever he says, now that I know how dangerous he is."

(static)

"Campers, meet Chef and I at the base of the castle in ten minutes to start our challenge!" Chris's voice was blasted through the intercoms, and in exactly ten minutes, all fourteen contestants had gathered at the foot of the castle.

Chris grinned. "My wonderful friends. Welcome to this week's challenge, a little something I like to call...well, The Beast and the Beast!"

Silence.

Chris frowned. "Come on, no applause for the genius name?"

Everyone shook their heads.

Chris sighed. "Fine. Anyway, just like the last challenge, this challenge will have two parts. The team that wins the first part will get an advantage for the second part."

"Wait," Amanda said, raising her hand. "We have a missing team member. Brent."

"Us too," Rosetta said. "Zachery."

"So do we!" Valentina gaped at them. "Chrissie!"

Chris sighed. "Teams, we could get through this challenge a lot faster if you would LET ME SPEAK."

They shrunk back.

"That's better. Anyway, Chef is bringing a crate full of a mystery object right now. The first part of the challenge is to get the crate open."

"Using...what?" Lzzy asked with a frown.

"Rocks." Chris grabbed a large bag that was sitting by his foot and emptied out the contents. Thousands of rocks spilled out at their feet. "Oh, and here comes Chef!"

Everyone turned to the left to see a large crate that was moving. It was only when it got closer that they realized Chef was pushing it. He stopped when the crate was right in front of them.

"Here's how you're going to do it," Chris said. "The opening of the crate will fall outward if it is hit enough with the rocks. Whichever team member is the one to throw the rock that gets the crate open wins the advantage for their team."

"Seems simple enough," Logan said.

"Good," Chris said. "Because it's not. On your mark...get set….GO!"

Everyone ran for the rocks, pushing each other aside and starting to pelt the crate with rocks.

Things were going pretty well, until Joe started shoving people to the ground. But even that got uninteresting after ten minute of throwing rocks at the crate with no result.

"Are you sure this even works?" Amanda threw a rock boredly at the crate. It hit the corner, and the wooden frame fell, revealing the ugliest monster the world had ever seen.

It was sort of wolfish, but stood on two legs. It had a humped back and was covered in brown and grey fur. It's eyes were round and yellow, its pupils black slits. Razor sharp fangs and claws were off-white, and an unnaturally long tongue hung out. And, on top of that, it was eight feet tall.

(static)

Lzzy: (screaming)

(static)

Ricardo: (yelling)

(static)

Valentina: (screaming)

(static)

Amanda: (yelling)

(static)

Mark: (screaming)

(static)

Nakayla: (yelling)

(static)

Sara: (screaming)

(static)

Jordan: (yelling)

(static)

Anders: (screaming)

(static)

Sam: (yelling)

(static)

Evianna: (screaming)

(static)

Rosetta: (yelling)

(static)

Logan: (screaming)

(static)

Joe: "Awesome!"

(static)

Chef threw a chain around the beast's neck, keeping it from lunging at all of them.

Chris was grinning at all of their terrified faces. "Campers, meet my friend beastie! He will be chasing you down throughout the second part of the challenge! Teams will have to search the castle for their missing team member, before the beasts eat anyone of the teammates. But we have darkened the castle, so you won't be able to see anything. That is why there are fourteen flashlights at the entrance of the castle. Also, there are two other beasts roaming the inside of the castle this very minute. When I say go, Chef will let go of this beast and it will start chasing you as well. When you find your missing team member, gather your whole team and make it out of the back entrance of the castle. Then, you have to calm the beast that was following you enough to stab a sleeping dart in it, and then cross the finish line to claim victory for your team. Since Amanda opened the crate, Team Magic will go on their search for Brent two minutes before the other two teams. Any questions?"

Anders raised his hand. "Is this an elimination round?"

Chris tapped his chin for a minute before replying, "Yes. It is. But if a team member gets eaten along the way, no."

A few people gulped.

"Okay," Chris said. "So, Team Magic, you can start at the entrance of the castle and grab your flashlights. When I say go, you can run inside, and Chef will let go of the beast and it will start chasing you."

"What's the guarantee it won't start feasting on _us_?" Rosetta asked, frowning.

"There isn't one." Chris shrugged impassively. "Now, Team Magic, get up there!"

So Sam, Jordan, Sara, Nakayla, and Amanda ran up to the castle doors and picked up flashlights.

"Ready…" Chris said, "Set…...not go yet…...GO!"

And Team Magic ran inside.

"Woah," Sam said. "Chris was right. This place _is_ dark."

The main foyer of the castle was probably very fancy, but nobody could see anything in the dark. They all turned on their flashlights, casting an eerie white glow over a chandelier, a counter, some sofas, and a grand staircase at the back.

"I'll go upstairs," Sara said. "I think half of us should be up and half down. What do you th—"

She was cut off by a gigantic roar.

"Yeah, yeah." Jordan said. "Me and Sam will search down here. You ladies go up. Hurry!"

And they ran their separate ways.

"Alright." Chris said. "Team Tinkerbell and Team Thunder, you guys can go in three...two….one!"

And the other two teams ran inside.

"Where could Chrissie be?" Valentina asked, switching on her flashlight.

"I don't know," Logan said. "Maybe….in a closet?"

"We should split up," Joe said. "Me and Anders will search up and you two search down. Got it?"

(static)

Logan: "Since when did Joe get so bossy? I mean, he obviously intimidated everyone with his pole-swinging skills, but we're supposed to work as a team! I am totally voting him off if we lose.

(static)

Valentina: "I don't care about Joe. I just want to find Chrissie. What if she's hurt?" (gasps loudly) "What if a beast already ate her?" (starts screaming)

(static)

"Where could Chris have hidden Zachery?" Lzzy, Mark, and Evianna had decided to search the ground floor first, while Rosetta and Ricardo searched upstairs.

"I don't know." Mark fidgeted with his shirt as they ran. "What if we don't find him? What if we lose?"

(static)

Mark: "What if I get voted off?"

(static)

"We'd better find him soon," Ricardo said to Rosetta upstairs as they ran through the corridors. "I'm planning on keeping first class."

"Me too," Rosetta said.

"Great job with Joe yesterday, by the way."

"Why thank you. I'm used to people swinging baseball bats and lamps at me, so….it wasn't anything new."

"You said you came from an orphanage, right?" Ricardo frowned.

She nodded. "Yeah. I need the million bucks to help my boyfriend escape it."

(static)

Ricardo: (tapping chin) "Hmm...an alliance with Rosetta would be great. And the best way to do that is to support her cause to get her boyfriend out of the orphanage. While we search for Zachery….I'll be making an alliance. Two birds with one stone. Haha, yes."

(static)

Amanda ran through the dark halls, trying not to trip. She was looking for any sign of Brent, the blond hair, the black hoodie, anything. She ran into a room at the end of the hallway she was running down, and found herself in what seemed like a guest bedroom.

The bedsheet and blanket were red, but were covered in a thin plastic tarp, and that was coated in dust. There was an old-fashioned lamp on a stand in the corner, and a flat-screen tv had been shoved into the other corner. There was a connected bathroom, and Amanda was about to go in, when she heard a squeak and two rats scurried out. With a shriek, she ran back outside.

Sara was running down another hall, purple hair flying and heart pounding. She _had_ to find Brent before any of the others did. She had to make things right. Nakayla might have ruined their relationship, but it wasn't too late to get it back.

She ran inside a room with wide open doors, finding herself in a wide open room with floor-to-ceiling windows and daybeds scattered everywhere. There were artist's easels around here and there, along with unfinished canvases and cans of dried paint. She took a step forward when she heard a tremendous roar come from one of the other nearby rooms. She shrieked and ran out, wanting to get away as fast as possible.

Amanda had run into a different room. It had large doors, and seemed to be a sort of auditorium. She heard a roar shake the castle, but it seemed kind of muffled, so she kept walking. There were hundreds of rows of chairs, and the first couple were covered in a sort of tarp. Could Brent perhaps be in here?

She walked up the elevated rows of seats, until she was directly in the middle. She could see a lump at the very end of the row, near the wall. Her heart started beating faster. Could it possibly be Brent?

She ran down the aisle and made it to the end, where a white sheet was covering a lump that was behind stacks of microphones. Amanda pushed the microphones away with great difficulty, then threw back the tarp….

….to find a boy with blond hair. He was gagged, and his hands and feet were tied.

"B-Brent?"

The boy shook his head.

Amanda thought for a minute. "Zachery?"

He nodded.

"But...Chris didn't tell us what to do if we found another team's missing member. Maybe I should just…" She started to put the tarp back on top of Zachery, but he kicked out and hit her in the shin.

"OW! Okay, well, what do _you_ want me to do?"

He rubbed his wrists hard against his mouth, and she hesitated.

(static)

Amanda: "There's no way my team will find out about this, right? But if they do, I'll be voted off for sure!" (thinking hard) "Well, I'll just have to make sure we win. I have to help Zachery. Out of the kindness in my heart, and the fact that if we run into another beast, I'll push him in front of me so I survive. On the plus side, if I make him get eaten by a beast, there won't be an elimination." (rubs hands together maliciously) "Who said I wasn't evil?"

(static)

So Amanda untied the gag and Zachery frowned at her. "I can't believe you were just going to walk away."

"Well, what else did you expect me to do? Help you out?"

"Well, that's what you're doing right now, isn't it?" He grinned as she untied his hands. "I think this means an alliance."

"No way. We're on different teams."

"Duh. I'm talking about for right now. When we're stuck inside this castle."

(static)

Zachery: (laughs) "If we run into a beast on the way, I'll just feed Amanda to it. No biggie."

(static)

Amanda: "I am _so_ feeding him to a beast at the first opportunity."

(static)

"How are we supposed to make an alliance if I'm looking for Brent and all you have to do is meet up with your team?" Amanda frowned as they walked back to the entrance of the auditorium.

"I'm not going to meet up with my team."

"Then where are you going? To the restroom?"

"I'm going to find my brother."

Amanda blinked. "What?"

"My brother, Jeffrey. He's in the castle somewhere and I have to find him."

"But Chris will kill you if he finds out!"

"Who says he's going to find out? I have a pretty good idea of where Jeffrey could be, and there is no way I am getting caught. You coming with?"

(static)

Amanda: (inhales loudly) "I guess it wouldn't hurt to meet Zachery's brother. If only for a little bit."

(static)

Sam was running as fast as he could downstairs, looking for Brent. Where could Chris have put him?

He had split up with Jordan a few minutes ago, but regretted it. He had been hearing roars every other minute.

(static)

Sam: "I don't know what I'm going to do if a beast finds me. No way am I getting eaten, though."

(static)

A bright light inside of a room caught his attention. He ran inside, just as another roar shook the ground.

Inside the room was a table, chairs, a counter, oven, microwave, and refrigerator. The light inside the refrigerator was on, and the door was slightly open. Gulping, Sam moved closer to the refrigerator, reached out a hand, and slowly opened it…

...only to find a freezing Chrissie , struggling to get a gag off of her mouth with her tied wrists.

"Chrissie!" Sam tore the gag off and untied her hands. "Er, what are you doing in a refrigerator?"

"Chris put me i-i-in here." She shivered and untied her feet. "I th-thought no o-o-one was g-going to-o f-find me!"

"Well, I did."

"But we're on different teams!"

"That's true...maybe you can help me look for Brent and I can help you look for your team?"

"Sounds good. You're really nice, you know." Chrissie smiled.

"Hehe. Thanks. Usually I'm not, though." They started walking out of the kitchen-y room.

"Why?"

"Er, I get mad a lot. Like, a _lot._ "

"Hmm," Chrissie said. "I've never seen you get mad before."

"That's because no one here has set me off yet." Sam sighed. "And I hope that doesn't happen."

(static)

Sam: "Especially in front of Chrissie. If she sees what a freak I am, she'll never talk to me again!" (puts head in hands)

(static)

Nakayla was trying to get Sara to not be mad at her.

"Sara, I swear, there is _nothing_ between me and Brent. You can ask him yourself!"

"Yeah, but he can lie! Nakayla, I want to trust you, I really do, but...I just can't."

"Please, Sara, we've become friends over the last two weeks of Total Drama, and I don't want to lose that!"

"Fine," She said as they were approaching a fork in the hallway, "We can be friends, as long as you vote for yourself if we lose."

"What?! What does that have anything to do with Brent?"

"It doesn't have anything to do with him. I just want you to trust me. And then maybe I can trust you again." With one last glance at Nakayla, Sara went left as the other girl went right.

Nakayla gulped.

(static)

Nakayla: "Sara is _so_ pulling a Gwen-Duncan-Courtney on me! This is exactly what Gwen did to Courtney on Season Five! But I can't imagine Sara as Gwen. I can only imagine her as a Heather sort of person." (shudders)

(static)

"Are you sure you know where your brother is?" Amanda was walking behind Zachery as they climbed hundreds of steps upwards.

"I'm sure that I know. Chris and Chef stay at the top of the castle, so that has to be where they keep my brother. We're almost there…"

Apparently, 'almost there' meant ten minutes later, because ten minutes later, they both finally reached the hallway where Chris and Chef stayed. They could tell, because there were posters of Chris plastered to the walls. Outside one of the rooms, the open door was casting a stripe of long light to fall onto the hallway. Zachery put a finger to his lips and they both slowly crept forward...forward...forward...until they finally reached the room. He pushed the door open…

...and nothing happened.

Inside was a ginormous bed, and the sheets, blanket, and pillows were all made of red velvet. There was flatscreen TV opposite the bed, and a bathroom in the corner, where the light was on. Sitting on the bed, though, was a six-year old boy with messy blond hair and and a happy smile.

"Jeffrey!" Zachery exclaimed.

Back downstairs…

"Did you see if anyone from my team actually came downstairs?" Chrissie asked Sam.

He frowned. "Amanda was the one who opened the crate, so our team went in first. I didn't see what happened when the other teams came in, though."

"Oh. That's okay. I just—"

She was cut off by a giant roar coming from behind them. Slowly, they both turned around, to see a beast. It looked the same as the wolfish one that was inside the crate, except this time, its fur was green.

"RUN!" Sam yelled as he grabbed Chrissie and took off down the hall.

Upstairs….

Nakayla was slowly entering a room that looked like a theater. It had a stage at the back, and there were stacks of chairs in the corner, leaving the wooden floor bare. There were lots of rafters, pipes, and support beams on the ceiling, and there was no light.

"What on earth did Chris do to the windows?" Nakayla muttered.

She hopped onto the stage and checked near the curtains, but there was nothing there. She checked near the chairs, too, but nothing. She was about to leave when she heard a loud metal clang come from the ceiling.

Gulping, she looked up to see a humanoid shadow sitting on one of the rafters.

"E-E-Ezekiel?" She called nervously.

(static)

Nakayla: "Zeke was insane! He wanted those million bucks so bad, he held onto a plane, fell off a plane, pretended to be Jack the Ripper, hunted down contestants, fell into a volcano, hunted down _Chris_ , and I have no idea what else! He'd better not be here! I'd take Chris's beasts over Ezekiel any day!"

(static)

But when the person didn't pounce on her, she came to the conclusion that the person up there was Brent.

(static)

Nakayla: "WHAT KIND OF PERSON HIDES A PERSON IN THE CEILING RAFTERS?!"

(static)

There were piped running down the wall near the ten-foot tall stacks of chairs, and she decided that those were her best bet. Sticking her flashlight into her mouth, she started to climb.

Upstairs…

"I'm so glad you're okay! Wait, are you okay?" Zachery examined Jeffrey's face. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Jeffrey replied. "Are you?"

"Not really."

Amanda was watching all this from the doorway.

(static)

Amanda: "Aww! What a cute family reunion! Too bad I don't give a crap about either of these people. I was seriously considering locking the two of them inside the room, but then I decided that it would be better to have an ally when the teams merged."

(static)

"Is that your girlfriend?" Jeffrey pointed to Amanda, craning his neck around his brother.

"What?! No! Why would you say that?"

"No reason. Just wondering." Jeffrey didn't stop staring at Amanda, though.

"Hehe. Hi." Amanda waved at Jeffrey, and he waved back.

Suddenly, they heard whistling coming from the bathroom. Zachery immediately let go of Jeffrey and dived out the door, just as Chef came out.

"What's up, bro?" Chef and Jeffrey did a little handshake before Chef plopped down on the bed and grabbed a video game controller from under it. "Want to play?"

"Sure," Jeffrey said, grabbing a controller. "But I'm gonna beat you!"

"Yeah, you probably are. I'm really bad at this stuff."

Slowly, Amanda and Zachery crept away, then started running at top speed back downstairs.

" _That's_ your brother?" Amanda asked as they reached the first round of stairs.

"Yes. Got a problem?"

"No. He's really sweet."

"Pfft. You barely met him for two minutes!"

"Ugh. Apparently sweetness doesn't run in the family, though."

(static)

Zachery: (stares at camera. long pause. even longer pause. blinks. another long pause.) "I don't care what Amanda thinks of me! I'm just happy that Jeffrey's okay. Now that I know where he stays, I can come and visit him more often!"

(static)

"So are you going to win the money for him?" Amanda asked as they ran down a hall to get to another flight of steps.

"Yes. We're currently living on the streets, so…"

"Oh."

(static)

Amanda: (rubs neck guiltily) "I didn't know he lived on the streets."

(static)

There was an awkward pause, before Zachery cleared his throat and said, "Well, what are _you_ winning it for? Makeup?"

"I'm winning it for my sister, Emma, who is dying of cancer!"

(static)

Zachery: (rubs neck guiltily) "I didn't know her sister had cancer."

(static)

"So, um, wanna be...er...allies, I guess?" Amanda shrugged.

"We're on different teams, though."

"Er, you're right. Guess we can settle for friends then?"

He frowned. "Yeah...I guess."

(static)

Zachery: (banging head against the wall) "Why am I agreeing to this? I could've said no but...I just couldn't!"

(static)

"It's kind of disappointing that we're on different teams," Chrissie whispered to Sam, back downstairs.

"Yeah. At least we won't have to vote each other off, though." Sam said. They were both hiding behind a wardrobe in a small room.

"Yeah." There was a pause. "Sam, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are we friends?"

(static)

Sam: (choking) " _What?_ Chrissie wants to be friends?" (faints against wall)

(static)

"Of course we're friends! I mean, if you want to be. Not like, close friends, but not that far away, either. I mean, not like people who never talk to each other, but I'm not sure if—" He was cut off by Chrissie kissing him on the cheek.

(static)

Chrissie: "Sam is nice. I like him."

(static)

Nakayla was shimmying down the poles along the ceiling to try and get where Brent was. She could tell it was Brent because the flashlight in her mouth was pointing a beam of light directly at his face.

"Almost there…" she muttered. Then, her arm slipped.

She was momentarily facing the ground, forty feet below, but then she regained control and pulled herself up onto the rafters.

She was breathing hard. "Brent? I really hope that's you and not Ezekiel in disguise."

(static)

Nakayla: "Because if it is, I am going to KILL Chris!"

(static)

She untied Brent and he ripped the gag off of his mouth.

"Thanks. I guess." Brent stood up.

Nakayla frowned. "Is that your attempt of being nice?"

"You could say that."

(static)

Brent: (runs hands down face and groans) "It is really, _really_ hard being nice! How do people manage it?"

(static)

"Oh no!" Nakayla clapped a hand to her mouth. "I wasn't supposed to find you!"

"Um, yeah, you were. We're on the same team, 'member?"

"I know _that_ , but Sara! If she finds out that I was the one who found you she'll freak!"

"Please tell me that you haven't told her that I'm faking being her boyfriend?"

"Don't worry. I haven't. But that doesn't mean I won't! Sara told me to vote off myself if we lose tonight, and if you vote for either of us, I will kill you!"

"Okay, okay, fine. If we lose, I'll vote for...er...Jordan?"

"Good. Now come on, we have to meet up with Sam and make it seem like he found you, and not me. Or else," she laughed humorlessly, "I'm screwed. Now come on."

As they started climbing down, Brent asked, "Why do you care what Sara thinks, anyway?"

"Because. She's my friend."

"Pfft. You don't have good taste in friends, then."

"What would _you_ know about making friends?"

"Well, when I make a friend, I want that person to be cool, athletic, smart, nice I guess, someone who can stand up for themself and can strategize. And so far, I've never met anyone like that."

"Pfft. You're never going to find anyone like that."

"Oh yeah? Well, I already have. All those traits summarize me. Can't you tell?"

"No! Brent, you may be athletic, but you're not very smart when it comes to important things, like making good relationships with people! Money isn't everything, you know! And you want someone nice? Take a look at yourself! And sure, you stand up for what's right and can strategize, but no one likes someone who's selfish all the time! Go ahead and marry your mirror, because you're not going to find anyone who likes you!"

(static)

Brent: (eyes wide. blinks.) "Wow. That actually kind of hurt my feelings. No one has ever hurt my feelings before. (starts thinking to himself) "You know, Nakayla isn't that bad. I kind of like her. At least she isn't like Sara. Wait a second…" (eyes widen again) "Did I just say that on national TV ?"

(static)

Brent: (trying to pull camera out of sink) "Have to...destroy...footage!"

(static)

"I'm sorry," Nakayla said. "I guess I overreact a lot. In fact, I shouldn't be criticizing you when I have none of the qualities you said."

Brent frowned. "What do you mean? I mean, I guess you're kind of cool, and you used to be on the national soccer team, you said? That's athletic, and you're smart enough to strategize, and you're nice enough to be friends with someone like Sara, and I know personally that you always stand up for yourself."

(static)

Nakayla: (eyes wide. blinks.) "Wow. Maybe Brent isn't as bad as I thought. I actually kind of like him. (eyes widen even more) "Wait a second…"

(static)

Nakayla: (trying to pull camera out of sink) "Must...destroy...footage!"

(static)

"Well," Nakayla said quietly, "If you think I'm like that, then I guess we can be friends."

"Yeah," Brent said. "I guess we can."

Chris was watching this all from monitors in the control room. He laughed. "Will these rocky romances thrive? Sam and Chrissie, even though they're on different teams, Amanda and Zachery, on different teams, and Nakayla and Brent, even though Brent is with Sara? Find out what happens next when we come back on Total...Drama...Happily Ever After!"

* * *

Advertisement

Do you like donuts? Yes?

WELL YOU SHOULDN'T!

DONUTS ARE BAD FOR YOU!

BUY OLLIE'S ORGANIC PEAS AND STAY HEALTHY AND STRONG!

OLLIE'S ORGANIC PEAS! VISIT US ONLINE TODAY!

* * *

Chris smiled from the control room. "Welcome back to Total Drama: Happily Ever After! All of the teams missing members have been found, but for each team, by the wrong person! Let's see how the contestants are doing…"

Nakayla and Brent were running away from a purple-colored beast that was chasing them.

"This sucks!" Nakayla yelled.

"Be grateful Chris isn't making us sing Disney songs along with it!" Brent rolled his eyes. "How bad would that be?"

"Actually," Chris's voice blasted from the intercom, "That isn't a bad idea! Everyone has to sing a song from Disney's _Beauty and the Beast,_ or else they will be kicked off. Now, sing!"

"Great job," Nakayla growled at Brent.

"Sorry," he said, wincing.

"Little town, it's a quiet village," Nakayla said anyway.

"Every day like the one before?" Brent shrugged, but as they both turned the corner, they both tumbled down the stairs.

"Little town, full of little people," Amanda chimed in as she and Zachery ran down the hall, also being chased by a brown and grey beast.

"Waking up to say…" Zachery said.

"Bonjour," Valentina said.

Chrissie ran towards the main flight of steps, "Bonjour."

"Bonjour," Sam said.

"Bonjour?" Mark was running back to the main foyer.

"Bonjour," Ricardo clapped Mark on the back.

"There goes the baker with his tray like always," Lzzy batted her eyelashes at Mark, but when he wasn't looking, she fake-vomited, "The same old bread and rolls to sell."

"Every morning just the same," Rosetta jumped down from the tall statue of Chris she had been looking behind, "Since the morning that we came."

"To this poor provincial town," Jordan ran out of a room and joined them.

"Agh, I hate this song! Pick another!" Chris complained through the intercom.

"Ugh, so picky," Joe said.

"NOW!" Chris said.

"Fine," Joe rolled his eyes. "Be….our—"

"Guest," Valentina said, "Be our guest, put our service to the test!"

"Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie," Anders chimed in as the three of them ran towards the main staircase, "And we provide the rest."

"Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres, why, we only live to serve." Sara met up with Nakayla and Brent, casting an icy glare at the other girl while they ran for the stairs.

"Try the grey stuff, it's delicious!" Zachery grabbed Amanda's arm and pulled her towards the stairs, just as a beast lunged for her.

"Don't believe me, ask the dishes!" Amanda said, looking a little dazed.

"NEXT!" Chris said again.

"Er," Anders said, "What other songs are there?"

"Hmm," Chris said, "Try _Gaston_ , except instead of saying Gaston, say my name!"

"Ugh," Rosetta said, "So conceited. How is this even going to work?"

"MAKE IT WORK!" Chris yelled again.

"Okay, fine," Ricardo grumbled. "Er...No one's—"

"Slick as McLean," Lzzy said, rolling her eyes. "No one's quick as McLean."

"No one's HEAD'S as incredibly thick as McLean!" Joe said, glaring at the intercom.

"For there's no man in town half as manly," Mark said, followed by Anders, "Perfect, a pure paragon,"

"You can ask any Brent, Sam or Jordan," Nakayla said, "And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on!"

"No one's been like like McLean," Amanda said, sliding down the banister of the last flight of steps, "A king pin like McLean,"

"No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like McLean!" Zachery was bounding down the stairs, following her.

"As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!" Chris said through the speakers.

"My, what a guy, that McLean," Evianna said, giggling.

"Give five "hurrahs"!" Chrissie said, running down the stairs.

"Give twelve "hip-hips"!" Sam continued.

"McLean is the best," Sara said reluctantly.

"But his brain's made of drips!" Joe said angrily.

And the rest of the song, they all sang together.

"No one fights like McLean, douses lights like McLean. In a wrestling match nobody's got might like McLean! For there's no one as burly and brawny," and Chris said, "As you see I've got biceps to spare!" The rest continued reluctantly, "Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny," then Chris, "That's right! And every last inch of me's covered with—er, I think that's enough music for one episode. Continue the challenge, everyone!"

Everyone was running for the bottom of the steps to regroup with their team, and when everyone finally got down, they all ran towards the back entrance, the green beast now chasing Team Magic, the purple beast chasing Team Thunder, and the grey and neon beast chasing Team Tinkerbell.

As they all made it outside, they saw three sleeping darts lying on the ground, one for each beast.

"This'll be easy," Joe said to his team.

But when Team Tinkerbell reached their dart and Joe picked it up, the monster roared and moved out of reach.

The other teams were having the same problem.

So, Chrissie decided to take action for her team and stood up to the monster.

"Hey, it's okay, little guy." She put her hands up in front of the beast.

" _Little_ guy?" Anders was trembling. "This breed of beast would probably not be considered quite so tiny."

"Shush!" Valentina said.

"We're not here to hurt you," Chrissie continued. The beast had stopped roaring and was now sitting down, happily enjoying Chrissie's hand strokes. "We just need to stick some medicine in you. Is that okay?"

The beast nodded.

So Joe tossed her the dart and she stuck it in the beast, whose eyes immediately rolled up. He fell to the ground.

"We did it! Run!" Joe led the team back to the finish line and they crossed it.

(static)

Joe: "Hmm...Chrissie has some useful skills, despite being a total weirdo.

"We win!" Logan cheered. "Chris? Why aren't you—"

Chris smirked. " _All_ of your team members have to cross the finish line before you can win."

They turned to see Valentina, who was examining a bug on the ground, right in front of the line.

"Valentina!" Chrissie ran over and pulled her friend over the line.

"And Team Tinkerbell wins!" Chris announced. "Who will be saved from elimination, Team Magic or Team Thunder?"

(static)

Jordan: "Why the heck would he be asking us? How are we supposed to know?"

(static)

"Amanda," Jordan said, ducking under the beast's swinging arm, "You opened the crate by throwing that rock, right? So throw the dart!"

"But this is different! I—"

"Make like Nike and JUST DO IT!"

So, Amanda took a deep breath threw the dart at the beast. It immediately bounced off. So, grunting, Jordan dived and stabbed it into the beast's leg. Then Sam helped him up and they all ran to the finish line.

"And Team Magic comes in second! Which means Team Thunder is is on the chopping block!"

(static)

Ricardo: "This is not good."

(static)

That night, in the middle of the clearing of forest by the beach, Chris and Team Thunder sat around the fire in the ground. Team Magic stood to the side, watching.

(static)

Sara: "I feel kind of bad for them. They've been coming in last a lot."

(static)

Amanda: (crossing fingers) "I really hope Zachery doesn't get voted off! Er, for strategic reasons, obviously."

(static)

"Team Thunder, welcome to the chopping block. As you know, the names of people who are safe will be shot into the sky using fireworks, and the person who is eliminated will be sent flying in a firework launcher. CHEF! WE'RE READY!"

With that, they heard the fireworks launch.

 _Ricardo_

 _Lzzy_

 _Mark_

 _Rosetta_

"Which means we are left with Zachery and Evianna," Chris clicked his tongue. "Too bad it's not a tie this time. Who will be voted off? Zachery, for sticking with someone from another team and not joining his own? Or Evianna, who sat around and stared at her nails the whole time?"

(static)

Evianna: "What? Raspberry Rush is just _such_ a good color on me!"

(static)

"And the person who is safe is…" Everyone gazed into the sky, silently waiting, until—

 _Insert Name Here_

"CHEF!"

 _Zachery_

"And there you have it! Zachery is safe, which means—"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Evianna wailed. "I wanted to win!"

"Hold up," Chris said. "Have you wondered why I brought Team Magic here?"

They all shook their heads.

"Well, it's because Evianna is going to be trading places with someone on Team Magic."

"Well, who is it?" Rosetta asked impatiently.

Chris grinned. "Amanda."

"What?!" Amanda said, surprised. "Why?!"

"Because I said so," Chris said. "Now, switch!"

Reluctantly, Amanda walked over to Team Thunder and Evianna happily skipped to Team Magic.

"Alright, teams, you can go back to your cabins."

As they left, Chris turned around. "What new drama will boil after the contestant exchange? Who will be kicked off the show next? Will Chef _ever_ do the elimination ceremony right? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Happily Ever After!"

* * *

 **A/N: Oh. My. Goodness. That took FOREVER!**

 **I really hoped you guys liked this chapter! Let me know if you/your characters liked the music part of it, because then I might include it in some of the other challenges. Until next time, Bie!**


	5. Ep4: Sleeping Ugly

**A/N: Yes, yes, I know it's been forever since I've updated, but the amount of homework I get is** **KARAZY!**

 **Anyway, here is the next episode of TDHEA. I think you guys should be proud of me because I had to submit this on a phone, which is extremely hard.**

 *******IMPORTANT****** Make sure you read the bottom AN for some important information.**

* * *

Last time on Total Drama: Happily Ever After: the teams competed for immunity in one of my favorite challenges I've ever created: Beast and the Beast! Through the castle they ran, making alliances, friends, and my ears bleed from all the screaming. Chrissie used her strength with animals to make Team Tinkerbell win the challenge, and Team Thunder was on the chopping block. Evianna was going to get the boot, but I decided to switch her with Amanda from Team Magic. Who will stay alive in the upcoming challenge? Find out right here….right now...on Total...Drama….Happily Ever After!

(Theme Song)

* * *

"Chrissie, can I talk to you for a minute?" Joe cleared his throat behind Chrissie as she walked through the hallway. She stopped turned around, and snapped, "What?"

(static)

Chrissie: (perched on the edge of the sink, examining sleeves of sweater) "This is...what? My fourth episode on TD. And I may not be a very violent or adventurous person, but if I want the million, I have to at least try and be that kind of person. Especially around people like Joe, who like to flick people out of the game like they're crumbs on a plate."

(static)

"Hey, so I was wondering," Joe walked up to Chrissie. "Do you want to get into an alliance with me and Anders?"

(static)

Joe: "Chrissie may be the lamest person ever, but knowing Chris, a lot more beast-like challenges are in store for us. So, I have to make an alliance with the freaky girl who can communicate with animals. Then, after we vote off Logan and Valentina, me and Anders will vote off Chrissie. And, knowing Anders, he'll probably let me win after that."

(static)

Anders was walking down the hallway at that very moment, biting an apple. But when he saw Chrissie and Joe talking, he stopped. Crouching behind a statue of Chris, he leaned in to eavesdrop.

"Do you want to get into an alliance with me and Anders?" Joe asked Chrissie.

Anders gasped. Since Joe's back was to him, he stood up and started jumping up and down, waving no. Chrissie's eyes flickered up to him, then went back down to Joe.

"Of course, Joe. You're like, our strongest player."

(static)

Chrissie: "Pfft. Who's Joe kidding? Of course I know that he's going to vote off Logan and Valentina, and then kick me out. I'm not stupid, muscle-head." (pauses, thinking) "Wow, Did I just insult Joe? It feels good! I need to do it more often!"

(static)

Anders started waving no! even harder.

"See? I knew you'd understand." Joe turned around, and Anders immediately stopped jumping.

"Er, hey, Joe," he said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Anders, buddy, we were just talking about an alliance!"

"Er, really? That's great!"

(static)

Anders: (shaking head frantically) "It is not the least bit great! Chrissie's going to be stuck into a trap with Joe, just like I am! And it's awful! I have to do everything he says, or risk having my neck broken off!" (shudders) "I have to warn Chrissie!"

(static)

"So Logan," Valentina took a bite of her cereal. She and Logan were the only ones at the table. "I've been thinking, and it seems like Joe and Anders are in an alliance."

"Of course they are!" Logan said with his mouth full of egg. "Haven't you seen them? They're inseparable!"

"Yeah. You're right. So, I was thinking, why don't we get into an alliance with Chrissie? We'd be unstoppable, three to two!"

"Sounds good." Logan shook Valentina's hand.

(static)

Valentina: "Logan is the perfect person to bring into an alliance. He's in it to win it. Just the kind of teammate I need."

(static)

Logan: "Valentina may seem kind of stupid, but the more people I have on my side, the better. It's also nice to make friends. Namira was nice, but now she's gone." (sighs dejectedly) "Maybe Valentina likes Batman?"

(static)

On Team Magic….

"Ugh," Sara said to Jordan at the rickety wooden table they were supposed to eat at. They had both pushed their bowls of cereal away, after realizing that Chef hadn't yet switched the curdled milk to fresh milk. They were now staring at Evianna, who was gazing at her reflection in her handheld mirror, batting her eyelashes, flipping her hair, and swishing her short dress around. "How come Chris switched out Amanda for glam-girl? This sucks!"

"Yeah," Jordan said. "At least Amanda did stuff."

(static)

Jordan: (throwing hands up in exasperation) "It's not like Sara is doing anything either. All she's been caught up with is boy trouble. At least Nakayla found Brent in the last challenge."

(static)

"Can I tell you something?" Sara said, clenching her spoon in her fist. She was staring at the refridgerator angrily.

"Sure." Jordan leaned closer.

"Nakayla is the worst friend ever."

"Oh."

(static)

Jordan: (rolling eyes) "I was hoping for something a bit more interesting, like, 'Oh my gosh, I figured out what the next challenge is!' Nevertheless, creating an alliance with Sara is my best option at this point. I'm glad she trusts me."

(static)

"She does seem pretty bad," Jordan agreed. "But, you know, just to clarify, what exactly did she d—"

"Just the other day, Brent asked me to go out with him! And I said yes! And just when we had started being a couple Nakayla had to come in and ruin everything!" Jordan followed Sara's gaze to Nakayla, who was digging through the fridge for any food. Brent was leaning against the fridge, tossing a peach up and down. He was talking to her, and she kept laughing at whatever he said. A few moments later, he gave her the peach and she put her hand to her heart like it was the best gift in the world.

"You're right." Jordan said, turning to face Sara. "You should get your revenge! Vote her off if we lose next time!"

"Hmmm...that would be a smart move…" Sara tapped her chin, in thought. Then her eyes lit up. "But I have an even better idea!"

"What?" Jordan asked eagerly.

"You can pretend to be my boyfriend!"

"WHAT?!"

"It's perfect, Jordan! I'll get my revenge on Mikayla over there, and we can both vote her off! Sound like a plan?"

(static)

Jordan: (scratching back of head) "I haven't had the best relationships with people...girls especially. But a fake one couldn't be too hard, right? As long as I don't have to kiss her…"

(static)

Sam was upstairs, laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. A ceiling fan was spinning slowly above him.

(static)

Sam: "Call me crazy, but I'm feeling lonely." (sighs) "I wish Chrissie had lost too, so we could talk. I mean, I'm glad she gets the comfort of the winner cabin, she totally deserves it, but...you know what I mean."

(static)

Just then, the ceiling fan spinning above Sam gave a loud creak and dislodged itself from the roof. Sam rolled off of the bed and onto the floor, just as the fan crashed into the bed.

Frowning, Sam, stood up and examined the fan. It was a tangled mess of wires and wood, but a small piece of paper was sticking out. He pulled it out. It read:

A kick to the back is the key.

(static)

Sam: (blinks) "What? What's that supposed to mean? A kick to the back is the key to what? And why a kick to the back?" (shrugs) "Someone obviously meant for me to find this, so….." (sticks paper in pocket) "I'll keep it with me for now. There's no reason to let everyone else know about it just yet."

(static)

And finally, on Team Thunder…

"I'm so glad Evianna's not on our team anymore," Ricardo said to Zachery at the table. They were both sitting by Lzzy, and Rosetta, Amanda, and Mark were upstairs. "Amanda's a much better player."

Zachery shrugged. "I guess."

(static)

Lzzy: "Pfft. No way is it better that Amanda's on our team! It raises the probability of me being voted off!"

(static)

Ricardo: "Zachery's been avoiding Amanda like the plague, even though I know she found him during the last challenge. What's his deal?"

(static)

"Nice to have you on our team," Rosetta said to Amanda upstairs.

"Er, yeah." Amanda tried for a smile.

(static)

Amanda: "I can't say that I'm happy or sad about switching teams. The people on Team Magic were so nice! But now I'm on a team with Zachery on it. Pfft. That changes everything. I mean nothing! I meant nothing! I said nothing! Agh!"

(static)

"I'll be right back," Zachery said awkwardly, leaving Ricardo and Lzzy at the table. He walked up the stairs, leaving the two of them frowning at him.

"What's up with him?' Ricardo mumbled. "He's been acting weird ever since Amanda came onto our team."

Lzzy shrugged. "I have no idea."

(static)

Lzzy: (flips hair) "Pfft. Of course I know that Zachery has a thing for Amanda. Isn't it obvious? They both are going to turn on the most suspicious person on the team. And after they kick out Rosetta, that boyfriend-loving freak, they'll turn on me! That's why I have to break apart Amanda and Zachery. And I know just how."

(static)

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Zachery peeked into the girl's bedroom. Both Rosetta and Amanda turned to look at him.

"Er, Amanda," He clarified. So, with a shrug, Rosetta walked out and down the stairs.

"What?" Amanda asked, pushing her bag off of her bed and stood up.

"I wanted to talk to you about, er, winning." Zachery peeked outside before shutting the door.

"Okay...what about winning?"

"I was just thinking...if I win...do you want to...er...split the money?"

Amanda blinked. "What?"

"I mean, $500,000 is enough to help me and Jeffrey, so I thought you might want to….?"

(static)

Amanda: "He's offering to split the money? That's crazy nice! But to be honest, I think Emma needs the money more than Zachery does. At least he isn't at risk of dying. Well, soon, anyway."

(static)

"Sounds great," Amanda said, and they shook on it. "If one of us wins, we'll split the money."

"Deal," Zachery said.

Outside the door, though….

(static)

Ricardo: "Okay, I know Zachery and Amanda didn't want me to hear that. But splitting the money? That's an alliance formed right there. I kind of hate to do this, but...I have to break them up. But how?" (taps chin, then eyes light up) "Wait! I—"

(static)

Lzzy: "—got it! I'll flirt with Zachery so the two of them break up! Per—"

(static)

Ricardo: "—fect! I'll make up a bunch of lies about Zachery and tell them to Amanda, and then they're bound to break up! Sorry, Zach. I need this million bucks."

(static)

"Campers! Meet me at the beach side of the cliffs to start your challenge!" Chris's gleeful voice blasted through the intercom. The campers groaned, but in less than ten minutes, all of them had reached the sandy base of the beachside cliffs and caves.

"Great. You all made it." Chris grinned. "Now, let's get straight to business. First, all three teams need to have a team color for this challenge."

"I got it!" Valentina exclaimed. "How about—"

"Nope," Chris said, and Valentina's face fell. "I get to pick your team colors. Team Tinkerbell gets green. Team Thunder gets yellow. and Team Magic gets purple."

"Yay!" Evianna squealed. "One of my favorite colors!"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Anyway, this challenge is called 'Sleeping Ugly.'"

Rosetta frowned. "Why ugly?"

Chris rolled his eyes again, more dramatically this time. "Because, do you see anyone good looking here besides me?"

(static)

Logan: "Wow. Harsh. I could tell the girls were a little offended by this one."

(static)

"Anyway," Chris continued, "I need a female volunteer to come up from each team. They will be put under a sedative."

"I'll go," Lzzy volunteered from Team Thunder.

(static)

Lzzy: "All part of the plan." (smiles evilly)

(static)

"Who's gonna do this one?" Sara asked on Team Magic.

"I can—" Nakayla started.

"I'll go," Evianna said. "I don't want to really be part of this challenge anyway. I just did my nails last night!" She displayed her sparkly magenta nails for all of them to see.

On Team Tinkerbell, Chrissie offered to go.

(static)

Chrissie: (shrugs) "Better than being bossed around by Joe the whole time."

(static)

"Now," Chris said, after Chef had led the three girls into one of the cave entrances and they had disappeared, "Whichever team wins the first part of the challenge will get a distinct advantage in the second part. The first part of the challenge is, rock paper scissors."

Joe blinked. "What?"

"You heard me. The classic game. Match yourself up with someone from another team. Ready, go!"

So, everyone scrambled around, trying to find an opponent that was weak. In the end, these were the partners:

Joe - Brent

Ricardo - Logan

Zachery -Anders

Valentina -Nakayla

Jordan -Rosetta

Sara - Mark

Amanda -Sam

"The people who win will match up with someone else who wins. If it's a tie, go again. And please do this quickly, since there's no pain involved."

Everyone did it at the same time. Amanda won against Sam, Mark won over Sara, Jordan won over Rosetta, Valentina won over Nakayla, Zachery won over Anders, Logan won over Ricardo, and Joe punched Brent in the face instead of playing rock, so Brent couldn't continue.

The new partners were:

Jordan - Amanda

Mark - Valentina

Zachery - Logan

"What about me?" Joe asked Chris

"You'll sit out this one," Chris said.

Jordan won over Amanda, Mark over Valentina, and Logan over Zachery.

Then it was:

Jordan-Joe

Logan-Mark

Joe snarled at Jordan, and he growled back.

(static)

Jordan: "I still haven't forgiven Joe for all of his pole-swinging. He's going to pay. Either by losing the million bucks, or losing a limb, I can't decide. (blinks a few times) "Wait, did I actually just say that?"

(static)

Joe: "Pfft. Idiot."

(static)

Joe won against Jordan, and Mark against Logan.

"You're going down," Joe snarled.

But Jordan ended up winning.

"And Team Magic wins the advantage!" Chris announced. "Now, for the second part of the challenge, you have to pick one of three cave openings to go through. Inside, you have to hike to the top until you get to a room full of needles. Find the one that has your team color on it, then make a leap of faith out of the caves to reach your sleeping teammate. You have to figure out a way to wake them up and cross the finish line."

(static)

Brent: "I really really really hope we don't have to kiss the girls to wake them up. There's only one person I would even consider kissing here. And that person is—"

(static)

"Nakayla?" Jordan tapped her on the shoulder. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Nakayla said. "What is it?"

He shuffled his feet uncertainly. "It's just that Sara, she, um, wants to make you feel bad by making me—"

"No time to chat!" Chris said. "Team Magic, you get a two minute advantage. Pick your cave and pick up flashlights, unless you want to play Marco Polo in the dark!"

So, Nakayla, Sara, Brent, Jordan, and Sam positioned themselves at the third cave entrance. Picking up five flashlights, they ran in as fast as they could when Chris blew his horn.

On Team Tinkerbell, Anders was extremely shifty.

(static)

Anders: "It's really bad that Chrissie offered to get drugged. I'm never going to find a way to earn her about Joe! He's always going to be talking to her! So, there's only one other person I can go to help me warn Chrissie. The question is, how am I going to get to him?"

(static)

"Logan," Valentina said quietly to the boy standing next to her. "There's something wrong with Joe."

"What?" He asked. "He never showers?"

"No! I can tell when people are trustworthy, and Joe is definitely not someone we can trust."

"Why not?" Logan said. "I mean, he is super annoying and bossy, but he wouldn't hurt his teammates, right?"

"I don't know," Valentina bit her lip. "I just don't know."

"Teams, pick your cave entrances!" Chris said, eyeing his watch. "You can enter in three...two...one!"

Team Thunder picked the first entrance, and Team Tinkerbell picked the second one. Grabbing flashlights, they all went in.

"Wow." Amanda said as Team Thunder ran. "It is way darker than I thought."

"It's a cave," Rosetta rolled her eyes, "A cave that Chris probably tampered with. Of course it's dark."

"D-did you hear that?" Mark was whipping his head in every direction. "Did you hear me hear it?"

(static)

Mark: "Lzzy's usually here to comfort me, but she volunteered to get drugged. I really hope we find her soon! What if we don't, though? What if we get lost in the caves forever? AHHHH!"

(static)

Team Magic was already having difficulties. Rocks were falling from the cave ceiling, some big as tennis balls, some big as basketballs.

"What is with the stupid rock rain?" Brent complained, swatting pebbles out of his eyes.

"Just run!" Nakayla dived out of the way of a large boulder. Unfortunately, that Boulder separated Jordan and Sara from the rest of the team.

"Oh, great! Wonderful!" Sam threw up his hands. "Now what?"

"Well, Chris never said we had to have our whole team cross the finish line, right?" Brent shrugged.

An intercom suddenly came on. "Your whole team needs to cross the finish line to win!"

Team Magic groaned.

"Keep going!" Jordan said. "We'll find a way to get to you!"

So, Nakayla, Brent, and San continued on.

"So," Jordan said awkwardly, "How do you propose we get over this?"

Sara looked up. "We can climb up. There's a gap between the top of the rock and the ceiling."

Jordan blinked. "Okay, uh, cool."

Sara smirked. "Didn't think I was smart, did ya?"

"Truthfully? No."

(static)

Jordan: "Well, all she's been complaining about is Brent! How could she not be stupid?"

(static)

Sara: (laughing really hard) "Oh, this is too good. Everyone thinks I'm a stuck up snob who sucks up to Brent. The truth is, I don't care what that idiot thinks. I'm just acting like a stereotype so I can make him jealous. Then, me and Nakayla will become besties, because we'll both be people he dumped! And then, he'll be voted off! Perfect!"

(static)

"That's really nice," Sara said, frowning.

"I'm sorry, it's just—all you care about is Brent. Pay attention to the game."

Sara rolled her eyes. "Look, Jordan. I'm trusting you not to tell this to Brent. But he's an idiot. I don't care what he thinks. I'm just trying to make him jealous of me so me and Nakayla can bond and then vote him off."

There was a short silence. Then Jordan pointed at her and said. "That is actually a smart idea."

Sara grinned triumphantly. "I know. So you have to be my boyfriend. Okay?"

"Okay. As long as neither Brent nor Nakayla ever find out about this plan. Ever."

"Deal." They shook on it.

(static)

Jordan: "Sara's—"

(static)

Sara: "—not as bad as I thought."

(static)

"Stupid needle room, where are you?" Joe complained. "It's been forever!"

"We should travel upwards," Anders said. "That's where Chris said the needle room would be."

"But there's no path leading upward!" Logan said. "How're we supposed to—"

Just then, a huge avalanche of rocks fell in front of them.

"What the—" Joe frowned.

The fallen rocks had created a sort of path upward.

"Well, there's that problem solved." Valentina said, forging ahead. "Let's go!"

Team Thunder was already heading upward.

"We have to win this, guys!" Ricardo encouraged the team. "I don't want to vote anyone off here."

(static)

Ricardo: "Yet."

(static)

"We made it!" Sam panted as him, Nakayla, and Brent reached a room full of needles.

"What the-? How are we supposed to-?" Nakayla was at a loss for words.

The room was covered in needles. On the floor, the ceiling, the rock walls, they were stuck everywhere. In the far corner, there was an opening in the wall, leading outside. Sunlight shone in and made the needle tips glint.

"Our team color was purple, right?" Brent pushed past them and carefully started walking through the forest of needles. "So let's get looking."

"Oh, I don't think so." Joe appeared in the entryway. He pulled out a few needles and threw them at the opposing team.

Two lodged themselves in Sam's arm, and it was all he could do not to fall over. Brent ducked under one, and Nakayka caught the last two, perfectly throwing them back at Joe with a grunt. His eyes widened, and he ducked, just to have the needles hit Anders in the face. He howled in pain, just as Jordan and Sara entered the room, followed by Team Thunder.

"Quick! Get the needle!" Brent was scouring the ground for a purple colored needle, while the other two teams looked for theirs.

"Found it!" Sam said, a purple-tipped needle in hand, and they all stood up and ran towards the opening of the cave...

...only to find a waterfall, blasting down to the grass, where Chris and Chef were waiting.

"Jump down!" Chris cackled. "You're almost there!"

"Jump?" Brent ran a had through his hair. "Um, is this safe?"

"Probably not," Sara reasoned. "Now jump!" She grabbed Jordan's hand and pushed the rest of the team down the waterfall.

"Found it!" Rosetta announced, holding up a needle with yellow paint at the top. But Joe ran over and kicked the needle out of her hand, and it flew out the cave opening and down the waterfall.

Rosetta grinned at him. "Thanks, dude."

Joe growled in anger as Team Thunder jumped down the waterfall.

(static)

Joe: "That's the second time that witch has outsmarted me! Oh, she's going down. Hard core."

(static)

"Got it!" Valentina held up a green needle.

"Now jump!" Joe was the first to dive out of the cave, then Logan, Valentina, and Anders, both hands on his face, which was bleeding.

At the bottom of the waterfall was just grass, so everyone fell on top of each other, hard. Rosetta stood up and began frantically searching for the needle.

"Teams," Chris said through his megaphone. "Wake up your teammates!" He gestured at Evianna, Chrissie, and Lzzy, who were all lying in the grass next to Chef.

"Got it!" Rosetta dived to her team's needle, but Joe stepped on her wrist.

Growling, Rosetta used her fingers to pick up the needle and stick it in Joe's ankle. He yelled in pain and staggered back, just as Rosetta pulled it out and joined Team Thunder by Lzzy.

"How do we wake her up?" Ricardo tried kicking her, but to no avail.

"How on earth are we gonna wake her up?" Nakayla shook Evianna's shoulders, hard.

"WAKE UP!" Joe yelled in Chrissie's ear.

Sam stomped his foot in frustration, and something floated out of his pocket. Frowning, he picked it up.

A kick to the back is the key.

"Kick her!" He exclaimed loudly. "Kick her back!"

"Thanks!" Logan called out to him. He poised his foot behind Chrissie's back, and kicked really hard.

"Ay!" Sam growled. "Careful!"

"Quick, kick her back!" Amanda said. Zachery kicked her back, and she gasped.

"Whazgoinon?" Lzzy blinked dazedly.

"No time to explain! Come on!" Ricardo pulled her up and they all ran towards the finish, closely followed by Team Tinkerbell.

"Oh, and it looks like Team Thunder is going to win—wait! What's this? No, Joe has stopped them!"

Joe managed to trip Mark, and he had a domino effect on the rest of the team, and all of them lay in a tangled heap in front of the finish line.

"Haha, suckers." Joe beckoned his team forward, but little did he know, the members of Team Thunder had all stretched out a hand past the finish line.

"Ooh, and Team Thunder still wins it! Team Tinkerbell comes in second, and Team Magic is on the chopping block!"

Team Thunder cheered, Joe swore angrily, and Team Magic groaned.

That night, at the chopping block, Chris had called all three teams to the circle of tree stumps where Team Magic sat.

"Team Magic. You lost the Sleeping Ugly challenge, and now, it's time for you to vote."

(static)

Nakayla: "I don't know who to vote for. None of them really did anything that made us lose. Er, well, I guess a couple of them did..."

(static)

Sara: (smirks) "I know who's got my vote."

(static)

Jordan: "Okay, truth be told, I was going to convince Brent and Nakayla to vote for Sara with me earlier. But now that I know that Sara's just acting like a dumb person as strategy, I like her. She's smart.

(static)

Evianna: (examining nails) "Honestly? I think all of them should be kicked out. I mean, come on, I was the one doing all of the work, staring at those swirly patches of color the whole time while they did, like, whatever."

(static)

"And the votes are in! Chef, fire the fireworks!"

 _Jordan_

 _Nakayla_

 _Brent_

 _Sara_

"Evianna," Chris said. "You're on the chopping block for being an annoying wannabe popular girl. Sam, you're on the chopping block for not telling your team about the clue you found, and when you finally did, you announced it to the other teams too."

Sam laughed nervously.

(static)

Chrissie: "I hope Sam doesn't get kicked off. He's the only person I've ever met who doesn't think I'm a weirdo and actually cares about me. Evianna, not so much."

(static)

"And, the last person who is safe is..." They all looked into the sky in nervous anticipation.

Sam

"Sorry Evianna, but you're going home."

Everyone cheered, but Evianna just shrugged. "I can get my money elsewhere, anyway. I hope you can sleep at night, Chris, knowing that you crushed an opportunity for my dreams to come true!"

Chris chuckled. "Don't worry. It'll give me sweet dreams."

As Evianna got into the firework launcher, Sara called out, "If I win, I'll give you some of the money!"

A wave of happiness passed over Evianna's face, before she was asked away.

Jordan stared at Sara. "Really?"

"Pfft. No."

Ricardo snapped his fingers loudly. "Chris, why did you make all of us come here? Just to see Evianna leave?"

"Can't say it was a bad show," Zachery smirked.

"Actually," Chris said, there's something even more important I have to tell you competitors. In a few more episodes down the road, a special Total Drama guest will be arriving at the island."

"Really?" Lzzy asked. "What kind of guest?"

Chris grinned. "A former Total Drama competitor."

Everyone gasped.

"That's right. And, you all will get to vote on which former contestant you want to have visit you. It can be anyone from seasons one through five, they've all given me the yes. Cast in your votes tonight via confessional, and tomorrow I will narrow it down a little. In a few episodes, we'll be left with only one person and that person will be our lucky TDHEA guest. So get voting!"

Back at the cabins...

On Team Thunder, everyone was asleep except for Amanda. She was scouring the fridge downstairs.

"Peanut butter raspberry white chocolate swirl? Really, Chris?"

Just then, a shadow appeared by the stairs. She gasped and dropped the ice cream.

But it was only Ricardo.

"Gods, Ricky, you scared the living daylight out of me." She put the ice cream back in the fridge.

"Didn't mean to frighten you." He walked next to her and picked up the ice cream. "But I had to talk to you about something."

Amanda raised her eyebrows. "That's the second time someone's said that today. What is it?"

"It's just..." He sighed. "I'm worried about Zachery."

"What? Why? Why would you be worried?"

"Well, I heard him muttering to himself earlier, something like, 'have to keep it all for myself'."

Amanda straightened. "What?"

"I just heard him talking to himself before the challenge today. Just thought you should know."

(static)

Amanda: "Pfft. Ricardo's just saying that to make me nervous. Right?"

(static)

Ricardo: "The Zamanda breakup train has left the station. Choo choo!"

(static)

On Team Tinkerbell...

"Great job today, Anders." Logan patted the boy on the back.

"What?" Anders said. "Why?"

Logan frowned. "What do you mean, why?"

"No! I don't want to!" And he walked away.

(static)

Anders: (breathing heavily) "I'm just getting so nervous about Joe. He's getting angrier and angrier, and I'm afraid he's going to kill me faster than one of Chris's challenges!"

(static)

Chrissie was communicating with Sam. Since the two loser cabins weren't that far apart, they were just flashing notes at each other.

 _How was being drugged?_

 _It was okay. How was almost being voted off?_

 _Awful. And super humiliating._

 _At least you're still here._

 _Yeah._

Chrissie hesitated while writing her next sentence. She stared at it for a moment, and as the door to her bedroom opened, she knocked it to the floor and stepped on it.

"Hey, BFF." Valentina walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing. Just being bored, I guess, hehe. How about you?"

"Reading one of my books. You should totally check it out. Hey, what are all of those papers for?"

"Um, these? Haha, nothing." Chrissie stood in front of them.

Valentina narrowed her eyes. "Chrissie, can j tell you something, girl to girl?"

"Of course, BFF."

"I don't think you should hand out with Joe."

"Why not?"

"He's mean and rude and dangerous."

Chrissie shrugged. "I guess. Hey, I think I hear Logan calling you from downstairs!"

Valentina stood up and walked to towards the door. "Better see what's up. See you in a few."

"Hehe. Yeah." Chrissie waited until Valentina's footsteps had faded, before looking back at her paper, hesitating, then violently crumpling up her _I like you._

Instead, she flashed at Sam: _Gotta go. Good night._

Good night , he flashed back.

On Team Magic...

Sam ripped up his _I like you_ and threw the pieces out the window.

(static)

Sam: (running hands through hair and sighing) "I just don't want to break the friendship we have by telling her how I feel. She'll probably think I'm a clingy weirdo. Better to be in the friend zone than suffer silent treatment.

(static)

Jordan and Sara were the only ones downstairs, and they weren't having any trouble sustaining their relationship.

"You know, I like you, girlfriend." Jordan bit into an apple.

"I like you too, boyfriend. Just hope we can keep this up long enough to make Brent jealous."

(static)

Jordan: (sighing) "Yep. Of course it's all fake.

(static)

Chris was sitting inside a hot tub inside the castle. "Hehehehe. What will become of these staggering romances? Who will be kicked off next? Will this hot tub ever be heated enough? Find out next time, on Total...Drama...Happily Ever After!"

* * *

 **A/N: So make sure you make your characters vote via confessional in review or PM form, so I know which former contestant you pick! Will it be Alejandro? Gwen? Zoey? Sky? I guess we'll just have to wait and see. See you guys next episode! Bie!**


	6. Ep5: Rapunzel, Rapunzel, Truth or Dare?

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, haven't updated in a while, bla bla bla. But here's the next episode, full of more drama! Hope you like!**

* * *

Last time on Total Drama: Happily Ever After, the competitors battled it out in my Sleeping Ugly challenge. Three girls got drugged, but that was nothing compared to my needle room, waterfall, and hidden clue that almost smashed Sam's face in the morning. Hehe. Guilty. Evianna got kicked off, and contestants voted for which former TD competitor they wanted to meet. Who will be chosen? Who will be kicked off? And who will survive what I have coming next? Find out right here...right now...on Total...Drama...Happily Ever After!

( _Theme Song)_

* * *

Nakayla couldn't sleep.

She just lay awake, tossing and turning in bed, until finally getting up and deciding to go for a walk.

Outside of the loser cabin, she saw that many of the castle lights were still on. Frowning, she headed in that direction.

(static)

Nakayla: "Chris would get dark circles under his eyes if he stayed up all night. So, why are all the lights on? Chef? Or the interns?"

(static)

Inside the castle, her eyes immediately shot to a room hidden underneath the grand staircase. Making sure no one was looking, she walked inside of it.

It was filled with monitors and files and discs of the competitors. She saw Sara asleep in the bedroom she had just left, as well as Brent, Jordan, and Sam in the other bedroom. Walking away from the monitors, she reached for the files of TDHEA. Sitting down on a rolly chair, she ruffled through them. Her own smiling face, Sara flashing a peace sign, Lzzy with her nose sticking up in the air. She flipped through them all, when she saw one that was stamped, _Confidential._

It was Jordan's.

Narrowing her eyes, she opened it up and started to read.

 _Jordan Carson_

 _Age: 16_

 _Male_

Nakayla scanned the rest of the page, until she got down to the confidential part that was folded over.

 _At the age of two, Jordan was abducted and kept for ransom for 365 days. His abductor eventually became attached to the young boy and decided to keep the boy as his own, faking his death and renaming him Josh. The kidnapper turned the boy into a criminal and delinquent, but at the age of 12, Jordan (Josh) was charged with armed robbery, which eventually led to his biological parents bringing him back home. After therapy and hypnosis, Jordan came out with no memory of the kidnapping, but suffered from slight PTSD, causing his psychological makeup to be disrupted. He ended up with split personalities, one with the life and memories of Josh, and one of Jordan, the original boy. While Josh can come out at any time (from doctor's research), it is up to the strength of Jordan's mind to keep him from taking control._

Underneath that, written in blue ink in Chris's handwriting was _Lololololol._

Nakayla gaped at the paper.

(static)

Nakayla: "Okay. So Jordan has an evil personality that can come out at any time. Wonderful. I'll have to get on his good side if I don't want him to hurt me if he turns into Josh.

(static)

"So Jordan. I've been thinking." Sara examined her fingernails at the breakfast table. "What if one of us gets voted off before we vote off Brent?"

"We can't let that happen." Jordan said simply. "We have to get on the good side of Nakayla and Sam."

Sara nodded."Yeah."

(static)

Sara: "Jordan is a nice guy. I'm really glad he agreed to help me vote off Brent. After him, we'll vote off Nakayla, then hopefully the teams will merge before we vote off Sam, because I can tell he's a nice guy."

(static)

On Team Thunder...

"Ah, I'm so glad we won." Lzzy sunk deeper into her pillow. "This is amazing."

"Tell me about it," Amanda said. "The pillows in the lower cabin were filled with wood or something.

Lzzy opened her mouth to respond, when she heard whimpering from outside in the hall.

"I'll...be right back," she said.

"Where are you going?" Rosetta raised an eyebrow.

"Er, I need some water." With that, she jumped out of bed and outside the room.

In the hall, by the stairs, Mark had his hands on his face.

Rolling her eyes, Lzzy walked over to him.

"What's wrong, Mark?" She asked in the sweetest voice she could muster.

He groaned. "It's just...I'm so worried I'm going to be voted off, or something. Or even die in one of Chris's challenges!"

Lzzy frowned. "Mark, I—"

"And what if one of the other contestants hurts me? Or what if I lose my memory? Did you see Joe? He could hit something against my head!"

"Mark—"

"You're the only one I trust, Lzzy, the others could all be backstabbing freaks, and oh, I'm so worried—"

"MARKUS FANG! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!"

Mark whimpered and blinked at her.

She clamped her hands on his shoulders and shook him hard. "Mark, do you want to win this?"

He nodded vigorously.

"Then pull...yourself...together!" She slapped him at each word. "Learn to live a little! You need to stop worrying about every little thing and let life be a little...well...wild!"

Slowly, Mark nodded. "You know what? I think you're right. It's time I...uh...?"

"Stop being stupid?" Lzzy suggested.

"Yeah!" His eyes opened wide and had a crazy glint to them. "YEAH!"

And with that, he ran off.

(static)

Lzzy: "Uh-oh..."

(static)

"Campers! Please make your way to The Grave for your first challenge!" Chris said through the intercom. About ten minutes later, everyone had arrived.

Except for Chris.

"Where is he?" Ricardo muttered.

"Probably just late or something," Brent rolled his eyes.

So, they all sat down at their tables and waited, talking quietly.

"Wait a second..." Lzzy said to Team Thunder. "We're missing someone."

Zachery frowned. "Seems like everyone's here to me."

Lzzy shook her head, then gasped. "Mark!"

"Ugh, where is he? We could lose the challenge if he doesn't arrive on time!" No sooner had the words left Rosetta's mouth than did Mark come strutting in through the doors.

"I'm here!" He announced joyfully, and everyone gaped at him.

His usually perfect white shirt was wrinkled and covered in purple, green, blue, and orange. His tie was on backwards, his hair was crazy and covered in color, his pants had neon marks on them, and his shoes has colored feathers on them and were mismatched.

(static)

Lzzy: (groaning) "This is _so_ not what I meant by "let your life be wild"."

(static)

Rosetta coughed loudly. "Mark! You've got a new look!"

He grinned with confidence and nodded. "Yep." He walked up to the table, sat down, and propped his feet up.

"I...er...love it?" Rosetta frowned.

"What took you so long?" Zachery looked like he was stifling laughter.

"Oh, just getting ready for today's challenge." Mark wiggled his eyebrows.

"That kid is insane," Joe said from the other side of the table, to Anders and Chrissie.

"I don't know," Chrissie said. "He was brave to try something new."

(static)

Anders: "Okay. So I haven't been able to warn Chrissie about Joe yet. He never leaves her alone, and it's not like I can creep up to her in the middle of the night! That'd be creepy! So my only other option is Sam, because I know he likes her. Isn't it obvious? But we're on different teams, and there's no way Joe would let me visit them. This is going to end badly…"

(static)

"You know, I think you're right about Joe." Logan said to Valentina. "He's pretty weird."

"Thank you! Finally!" Valentina threw her hands up.

"Sorry," he laughed. "I guess...I just never thought about him that way before."

(static)

Valentina: (sighing) "Logan. I've never thought about him this way before. He surprisingly knows a lot of books, like I do, and he tells amazing stories. I'm so glad we're in an alliance. I just hope he...er...feels the same way?"

(static)

Valentina looked up at Logan, but he was staring in the other direction.

"Logan?" She waved a hand in front of his face. "What are you looking at?"

"Woah," he said. "Who is _that_?"

Valentina followed his gaze to see Lzzy, in her designer clothes that revealed a lot.

"Ugh. What are _you_ staring at, dweeb?" Lzzy glared at him and walked into the bathroom.

"That's Lzzy." Valentina said, frowning. "The mean princess of England."

He sighed.

(static)

Logan: "Lzzy! I know! Who would've thought she could be so pretty...and graceful….I have to get on her good side!"

(static)

Valentina: (sighing sadly) "Nevermind. Forget what I said before."

(static)

"So, you don't...er...I don't know, have any allergies or anything?" Nakayla asked Jordan nervously at the opposite end of the table.

He frowned. "No, not really."

"Are you sure? How about medical conditions?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Oh, just wondering. Hehe."

Brent was watching their conversation from afar.

(static)

Brent: "I don't mean to be that kind of guy, but why is Nakayla suddenly only talking to Jordan? And about his health, too? I thought Sara liked Jordan! (gasps) "What if _both_ Sara and Nakayla like Jordan?"

(static)

"I'm here!" Chris announced, walking in through the doorway, grinning widely.

"What took so long?" Amanda asked him, crossing her arms.

"Well, excuse you, but Chef's breakfast exploded all over the kitchen, and _I_ graciously helped him clean it up."

Mark laughed loudly.

(static)

Ricardo: "Okay, something is definitely wrong with Mark. Definitely."

(static)

Mark: "Live a little! Of course! Why was I worrying this whole time about nothing? Pfft, this is great! Haha!"

(static)

"Can we just start the challenge now?" Joe asked impatiently.

Chris rolled his eyes.. "Fine. If you don't want to hear the dangers I've been through. Now, if you would all follow me, the first part of the challenge is outside."

He led them to a grassy clearing in the middle of the forest, where three logs and a large screen were set up.

"Teams, please choose a log to sit on. You will find several metal bracelets on each one. Those are to be attached to your hands."

They all took a seat and attached their bracelets to their wrists. Chris walked over to the screen and pressed a few buttons on a remote. Three large metal bars placed themselves high above each log.

"Now, the first part of the challenge is a truth or dare themed one. On the screen, I will put up a fact about one of the people here. If they own up to the humiliating truth, their team gets a point. If they don't, or if the wrong person owns up to it, they get electrified. Like so." He pressed a button on his remote and Team Thunder got electric currents jolting through their spines.

"The other one could be a dare. One person from one team has to volunteer to do the dare. If they succeed, their team gets a point. If they don't—" He pressed the button again and Team Tinkerbell got shocked. "To own up to a truth or accept a dare, press the blue button on your bracelets. Capish?"

They all nodded. The people from Team Tinkerbell and Thunder all had their hair sticking on end.

"Oh, and one more thing. If you get a point, you get hair." Chris said.

"What?" Anders asked.

"You see those bars above your logs? Hair will grow from their for every truth you own up to or dare you complete. First team that gets a thirty foot long length of hair gets an advantage in the second part of the challenge."

(static)

Rosetta: (shudders) "Ew."

(static)

Chris turned on his screen, and the first truth came up.

"Okay, truth. Which contestant got kicked out of school for kicking a hole in the wall of their kindergarten classroom?"

Everyone laughed. A timer of ten seconds came onto the screen, counting down until five, until Nakayla finally hit the blue button on her bracelet.

"And Team Magic gets a point!" Six inches of hair came out of the bar and hung there, as Nakayla's cheeks flamed.

(static)

Nakayla: "Oh, come on, there was a spider on the wall and I had to skip soccer practice that day! Might as well get some practice in school."

(static)

Chris flipped the screen and a dare came up. "The dare is: Eat a whole bowl of Chef's signature spicy peppers!"

Joe immediately pressed the button on his cuff. Chris handed him a bowl of bright green peppers. Joe easily tossed them into his mouth, but after slowly chewing for a little bit, his face turned bright red.

(static)

Jordan: (laughing) "I could practically see steam coming out of his ears!"

(static)

After Joe had choked down the whole bowl of peppers, a foot of hair grew from the bar above Team Tinkerbell's log.

"Hey," Sara said, "How come they got more hair than we did?"

Chris shrugged. "The more entertaining, the more hair. Now, next is a truth."

"Which contestant has stolen a car and driven it into a Starbucks before?"

Several people snorted.

Zachery slammed a hand on his wrist. "Nothing to be ashamed of there."

Six inches of hair grew from their bar.

"Dare," Chris said. "Do not laugh for two minutes while the other teams try and make you laugh."

Mark slapped his wrist. "I got this."

But about five seconds after the other teams started making funny faces at him, he burst out laughing.

"MARK!" Team Thunder glared at him.

(static)

Mark: "They need to take a maaajor chill pill and relax. What's the worst that could happen?"

(static)

After a few more truths and dares, Chris eventually reached a truth that was extremely awkward.

"Which contestant has a crush on another contestant here?"

(static)

Brent: "Um…"

(static)

Nakayla: "Er…"

(static)

Jordan: "Oh…"

(static)

Sara: "Uh…"

(static)

Sam: "Erg…"

(static)

Chrissie: "Um…"

(static)

Amanda: "Erm…"

(static)

Zachery: "Oh…"

(static)

Logan: "Ah…"

(static)

Valentina: "Er…"

(static)

"Come on guys, time is ticking." Chris pointed to the timer, which only had five seconds left.

So, at the exact same time, Brent, Nakayla, Jordan, Sara, Sam, Chrissie, Amanda, Zachery, Logan, and Valentina hit their buzzer.

Chris laughed. "Wrong. It was only supposed to be one of you." So he gave all three teams an electric shock.

In the end, though, after many shocks, humiliating truths, and life-threatening dares, Team Tinkerbell got thirty feet of hair. Team Thunder came in second with twenty-five feet, and Team Magic came in last with twenty feet.

"Now," Chris said, "For the second part of the challenge, grab your hair and follow me." He led them to another, very large clearing where three towers stood. One said "Magic", one said "Thunder", and one said "Tinkerbell".

"Now, there is a flag with your team color on it at the top of each tower. Chef will attach the hair you obtained from the first part of your challenge to the tower, and one person from each team will have to climb up the hair to reach the flag. Everyone who isn't climbing will be given a paintball gun to shoot at the other teams' climbers with. First team member to reach the flag wins immunity. Now, select your climbers!"

"I'll go," Sara and Brent said at the same time. After having a glaring contest, Sara stepped toward the Team Magic Tower.

"Up-bup-bup. Not so fast." Chris cackled. "You don't get to start at your own tower."

She blinked. " _What_?"

"You have to start at another team's tower and go from there. Duh."

Team Tinkerbell chose Joe (or rather, Joe elected himself), and Team Thunder chose Rosetta. Sara started at Team Thunder's tower, Joe at Team Magic's, and Rosetta at Team Tinkerbell's.

Chris handed the guns out to the other contestants, and they aimed for the opposing team's climbers.

"On your mark..." Chris said through his megaphone, "Get set...GO!"

And Sara, Rosetta, and Joe began climbing up the hair.

"This is way harder than Flynn Rider made it look," Sara said, getting her teeth.

"It was Eugene!" Chrissie called out, firing a green paintball at her.

Most of the other shooters, though, were going for Joe. His back was already covered in blue and orange splatters, rivaling Mark's new look.

Rosetta was easily climbing up the hair and dodging the paintballs, so she was the first one to get to Joe's team's flag.

Then Joe made it up to Team Magic's flag, and Sara to Team Thunder's.

"Okay!" Rosetta yelled to Sara over all of the noise. "How about we jump at the same time?"

"Sounds good!" Sara yelled back. But, in the time they were talking (which ironically wasn't very long) Joe had snagged Team Magic's flag, and was now climbing up his own team's.

"HEY!" Sara yelled. "That's mine, you—"

"Family show!" Chris announced. "Keep it PG!"

"—donkey!"

Joe had snagged his flag too, and was advancing on Rosetta, hands extended.

(static)

Rosetta: "Okay, maybe I was just a _little_ scared about him pushing me off. But I'm not going to die this early in the competition. Nuh-uh."

(static)

"Rosetta! Jump!" Sara shouted. So Rosetta turned and jumped, grabbing onto the hair of her own team's tower. She quickly climbed up.

But Joe had made it there first.

Meanwhile, on the ground...

"Chrissie!" Anders hissed. "I need to tell you something really important!"

"What?" She asked, aiming and missing Rosetta.

"It's Joe! He's—"

A smile spread on her face. "I know."

"You...you—what?"

"Trust me, Anders. I have a plan. I'll tell you later, when no one will be able to overhear."

In Team Thunder's group...

"Aww! You're so nice! Ooh, and you have great aim too!" Lzzy was batting her eyelashes and sucking up to Zachery, who kept missing while trying to aim at Joe.

"Um...thanks?" Zachery frowned and kept shooting.

Amanda was watching all of this with an expression of disbelief.

(static)

Amanda: "Okay, just because we agreed to split the million bucks doesn't mean he can't fall in love with someone else. But then...why does it feel so...wrong?"

(static)

"You know," Ricardo said, sliding up to Amanda. "I had a conversation with Zachery before the challenge started."

Her ears perked up. "Really? What did you talk about?"

"Oh, well, he was stuttering the whole time, something about "running away", and "I need it all". I honestly have no idea what he's talking about. Jeffrey maybe? Do you have any idea?"

Amanda had gone very pale. She shook her head.

Ricardo shrugged and walked away.

(static)

Amanda: (clenching fists) "If he does anything—and I mean _anything_ — that shows me he wants to break out of the alliance, he is _so_ dead."

(static)

 _"_ Not this time," Joe snarled at her. He snatched up her team's flag an advanced on her again, and this time, there was nowhere to jump.

But Sara came to the rescue, snatching her flag and Rosetta's flag back and pushing Joe off of the tower.

Team Magic and Thunder cheered, and the members of Team Tinkerbell even let out little cheers.

"Let's do this," Sara said, handing Rosetta her flag. Together, they both climbed down the tower.

Chris wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. "How touching. NOW HURRY UP!"

They both jumped down, Sara first, then Rosetta.

"And Sara wins the challenge for Team Magic! Rosetta comes in second—wait, what's this?"

Joe had stood up from his eighty foot fall, seemingly unharmed, and he raised his flag in the air.

Chrissie and Anders cheered.

(static)

Anders: "That was fake."

(static)

Chrissie: "Yeah...no. Fake."

(static)

"Joe wins it for Team Tinkerbell! Team Magic comes in second, and poor Team Thunder, on the chopping block! Meet me at the campfire tonight!"

"Aw, man." Rosetta's shoulders drooped, just as Mark jumped and said, "Aw, yeah!"

* * *

"Campers," Chris said at the campfire that night. Team Thunder was sitting, and the other two teams were standing. "One person from Team Thunder is going home today. Who will it be?"

(static)

Ricardo: "I know who I'm voting for."

(static)

Amanda: "I know who's out. F or sure."

(static)

Mark: "Haha, yes!"

(static)

Zachery: "Pfft. Yeah."

(static)

Lzzy: "Yeah! That Rosina girl lost it for us!"

(static)

Rosetta: (sighs) "I'm so out. If I had jumped down before Sara, we wouldn't be facing this. It's totally me."

(static)

"And the people who are safe are…" Chris pointed to the sky.

 _Ricardo_

 _Amanda_

 _Zachery_

 _Lzzy_

"Rosetta. You're on the chopping block for losing the challenge for your team. Mark, you're on the chopping block for turning into a hippie. And, the last person who is safe is…" Everyone looked at the sky in anticipation.

 _Insert Name Here_

"CHEF! I SWEAR, I'M GONNA—"

 _Rosetta_

Chris composed himself. "And there you have it folks! Mark is out, for doing nothing for his team in today's challenge."

Mark's hipster grin suddenly faded out to his usual worried frown. "Wh—what?"

"You heard me. To the firework launcher."

In a sort of daze, he slowly staggered to the firework launcher. When he finally got inside, Chris pressed the button and Mark was blasted away.

(static)

Rosetta: "Thank goodness. I was so worried. I voted for Mark too. He was kinda weird from the beginning…"

(static)

"Alright," Chris said to all three teams. "To business. Last week, I asked you to vote for a former total drama contestant as a guest this season. Here are all of the votes:"

He turned on a screen and on it flashed the list of people who were voted for.

 _Heather_

 _Geoff_

 _Ezekiel_

 _Duncan_

 _Scott_

 _Dawn_

 _Ella_

 _Lindsay_

 _Courtney_

 _Mike_

 _Zoey_

"Now," Chris said. "Keep in mind, whoever gets chosen in the end may not compete against you. They may just help out with the challenges. It depends who gets chosen. Tonight is the last night you can vote for someone NEW. Your original votings will remain here, so go ahead and vote for someone else if you want. Now, shoo!"

* * *

Back in the cabins…

Rosetta sat on her bed in the loser cabin.

"What's wrong?" Amanda asked, digging through her bag at the other bed.

"I don't know, I guess it just felt so weird to almost be voted off."

"Pfft. Come on, who would vote you off over that freak Mark?"

"So you voted for him?"

"Of course? You're the only girl I trust on this team. There's something off about Lzzy…"

They fistbumped.

In the other bedroom….

"So dude," Ricardo said to Zachery. "What do you think of Amanda?"

Zachery dropped what he was holding, which turned out to be his bag, and it landed on his foot. He let out a little yelp of pain before turning to Ricardo. "What?"

"I said, what do you think of Amanda? _La chica bonita_?"

"Well, she's okay, I guess."

"Okay, you guess?"

"I mean, she's nice. I trust her."

"Mmm. You like her?"

His eyes flickered. "What?"

"Oh, come on, dude, I know about this stuff."

(static)

Ricardo: "Not really. I just need to get him to trust me."

(static)

"I mean, a little, yeah. She's strong, she has a good reason to win, she's pretty."

"And her eyes?"

"Yeah, I mean, they're really—wait a minute, why are we talking about this?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. You brought it up."

"I did?"

"Yeah, dude. Anyway, I think you should forget her. I heard her muttering swear words and your name came up in the middle."

His head snapped up. "Really?"

"Yeah. Something about keeping all the money to herself and kicking you off. I'd stay away from her, bro."

(static)

Zachery: (clenching fists) "I swear, if Amanda does anything—and I mean _anything_ —to break this alliance, she is _so_ done for."

(static)

"Sam pressed his bracelet button during the truth or dare challenge when Chris asked who had a crush on someone here." Chrissie said to Valentina in the winner cabin.

"Pfft. He obviously meant you." Valentina said distractedly.

"Hey?" Chrissie asked. "Something wrong?"

"No. Nothing."

"It's not nothing. Come on, tell me."

Valentina sighed. "It's Logan."

"Er...what about him?"

"He has this major crush on Lzzy."

"And you have a major crush on _him_?"

She shrugged.

Chrissie sighed. "Give it time, Val. Just be yourself, and if he doesn't like you for who you are, then it's his loss."

"You think?"

"Trust me, I _know_. "

On Team Magic…

"Nakayla? Are you okay" Brent put a hand on Nakayla's shoulder. She whipped around.

"Oh. Brent. Hi."

(static)

Nakayla: "First, Sara has been crazy lately. Second, I'm the only one here who knows about Jordan's condition. Third, Brent. I don't know if I should tell him or not."

(static)

Brent: "Nakayla...I think she's gone crazy."

(static)

"I knew it! I knew she liked someone else!" Sam kicked his bed angrily. Jordan was sitting on the edge of it, sighing.

"Sam, you don't know that. It could've been you."

"But it wasn't! Grr!"

"Dude. You should just go and ask her."

But Sam just kept kicking things.

So, Jordan walked out of the bedroom, only to bump into Sara.

"Oh. Um, hi Jordan." She blushed.

(static)

Jordan: "Sara? Blushing?"

(static)

"Um, hi, Sara. Er, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure."

So they walked down the stairs of the loser cabin. On the way, they heard Brent and Nakayla arguing, and Sam still kicking things upstairs.

Outside, Sara sighed and said, "Our team is a mess."

"Pfft. Tell me about it. You're the only one who hasn't gone crazy."

"Hehe. Thanks. You're not that bad either."

"Not that bad?" He teased.

She laughed. "Okay, I guess you're pretty good."

"Better than your fake boyfriend, Brent?"

"C'mon, that was like for a week. You've been my fake boyfriend longer."

(static)

Jordan: (sighs) "Yep. Still fake."

(static)

"But you know, I keep saying you're my fake boyfriend, but it always seems like something more."

"Do you want it to be something more?"

She shrugged. "Do you?"

"I mean, I guess."

"You guess?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Honest truth? Yes."

"Hehe. Me too. So, what do you say? Real boyfriend this time?"

He grinned. "Sure."

By that time, they had reached the other loser cabin.

"You know," Jordan said, "Team Thunder's just as messed up as our team is."

"Yeah?"

"Mmm hmm. As far as I know, Zachery and Amanda are frenemies who like each other, Lzzy kind of liked Mark, but now she likes Zachery, Rosetta already has a boyfriend, and Ricardo is like the fifth wheel. Ish."

"And Team Tinkerbell?"

"I don't even want to know."

She laughed. "Yeah, I guess. Can't imagine Joe getting together with anyone."

"Pfft. Who would he like? Valentina?"

"Can't imagine them together."

"Chrissie?"

"I'm going to tell Sam you said that!"

"Nakayla?"

"And Brent!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris was sitting up in the castle, in a comfy armchair by the fireplace, knitting something together while Chef tampered with an explosive. "Wow. The drama's really heating up here." He struggled to poke his needle through a piece of yarn. "Who will get together? Who will break up? Should I have taken that knitting class? Probably!" He through his work aside. "But as for the other questions, we'll have the answers next week on Total...Drama...Happily Ever After!"

* * *

 **A/N: GASP that took forever.**

 **IMPORTANT**

 **In review or PM form, be sure to leave me this information:**

 **Which former contestant your character votes for**

 **What their fears are**

 **What you think about a ship in this story (besides your own if you have one)**

 **Thanks for reading, and tell me how you like the story so far! Bie!**


	7. Ep6: The Poison Grapple

**A/N: Woot woot! That took forever, didn't it? Anyway, here is the next drama-filled chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Last time on Total Drama: Happily Ever After, our contestants played a very 'friendly' game of Truth or Dare, earning themselves enough hair to climb to the top of Princess Rapunzel's towers. We learned that Nakayla has an anger issue, Joe can be supremely devious, and that half of the cast hsa crushes on people. Who knew? In the end, Team Tinkerbell won the challenge and Team Thunder sent Mark home, after his unorthodox personality changes. Who will leave Faretopia? What will become of our contestants? Find out right here...right now...on Total...Drama...Happily Ever After!

( _Theme Song)_

* * *

"Psst. Anders. Wake up."

"AHH! WHAT THE HEL—"

Chrissie clamped a hand over the boy's mouth, and after he realized it was her, they slowly crept out together.

"Chrissie!" Anders hissed. "What was that?"

"Sorry," she said. "I had to talk to you."

"Now?! It's…." he looked around, but there were no clocks to be found. "Er, really late."

"Really early," Chrissie corrected. "It's the morning."

"That's even worse! What do you want to talk about?"

She looked both ways, before whispering, "Joe."

Anders frowned. "Yeah, I've been meaning to tell you for a while, that guy is bad. Like, really bad."

"I know. That's why I want to vote him off."

...

"So, what do you think of Sara?" Brent asked Nakayla nonchalantly.

She frowned. "She's okay. Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

(static)

Nakayla: "What does he mean, _I don't know_? There's something up."

(static)

"Do you think about her a lot?" Nakayla tried to sound casual.

"Sometimes."

"That's not creepy at all."

"No, I mean...she's pretty cool, don't you think?"

"Whatever. That purple hair, though."

"I think it's cool."

"You think everything is cool."

(static)

Brent: "I don't know. I've just found it much easier to argue with Nakayla lately. And for some reason, this whole Jordan-Sara thing is bothering me."

(static)

"Do you think my purple hair is weird?" Sara asked Jordan that morning.

"Why would it be weird?" Jordan was digging through his bag.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Just a thought."

"I like the color purple."

"Really?"

"Sure. It's better than red."

"Like Joe's eyes?"

"Yeah. Like Joe's eyes."

…...

"How are we going to vote him off?" Anders said worriedly. "Both of us are already in an alliance with him, which leaves Logan and Valentina.

"Simple," Chrissie said. "All we have to do is get into an alliance with them two secretly, and then all four of us can vote him off."

"Easier said than done," Anders said. "He never leaves us alone!"

"Well, knowing Chris, we'll get an opportunity very soon." She smiled deviously.

…...

Amanda was sitting at the dining table early that morning, thinking things over.

"Worried about something?" A voice came from behind her.

She turned to see Lzzy, examining her cuticles.

Amanda scoffed. "No. Why?"

"It's so early and you're sitting downstairs. What's up?"

"Nothing."

(static)

Amanda: "Actually, it's everything. From Emma back at home to Zachery and the challenges ARGH! I hate everything about this show! But it'll be worth it when I win."

(static)

Lzzy: (still examining cuticles) "It's obvious she's jealous of me and Zachery. I don't really like him, but I love watching other people suffer!"

(static)

"I'M JUST SO ANGRY!" Sam kicked a pillow off of his bed. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE!?"

"Hey, Sam." Jordan said, cautiously approaching him. "Are you okay?"

"DO I LOOK OKAY?"

"Just calm down, buddy."

"I'M COMPLETELY CALM!"

"Er, maybe you should start with lowering your voice."

"IT SOUNDS PERFECTLY LOW TO ME!"

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong? Like, you know, soft enough so everyone else doesn't hear it."

"It's Chrissie! Agh, I knew everyone was evil in this world! They hate me! They all do!"

"I don't hate you," Jordan said, plopping down on his bed.

"You're just saying that because I'm angry."

"No, I'm not. I'm sure Chrissie's just going through a phase. And so are you. It'll get better. Trust me. Still angry?"

"Yeah."

"Less than before?"

"I guess."

(static)

Jordan: "Wow. Since when did I become a therapist?"

(static)

"CHALLENGE TIME, SUCKERS!" Chris's voice blared through the speakers. "MEET ME IN THE FIELDS IN FIVE!"

All three teams raced down there, eventually panting. Chef was fanning Chris with a large leaf.

"Wonderful. Now, there is only one part to this challenge, so get it right! One person from each team will stay above ground, and the rest of you will go down into the caves. You will reach a crystal cavern, and you need to pick up a crystal in your team color. That crystal will unlock a door some ways down, and past those doors is a humongous tree, filled with delicious apples and poison ones. Grab one apple, then climb back above ground and feed it to your teammate. Then, run past the finish line to win. Keep in mind, going through another team's door will have dire consequences, as will not feeding the right teammate the right apple. Now, choose your teammates!"

"I'll stay above ground," Nakayla offered on Team Magic.

"Why?" Brent asked.

"Why not?"

"It just seems weird."

"What is your problem?"

"I don't know, maybe you're just overreacting about my curiosity."

" _I'm_ the one overreacting?"

"Guys, break it up." Sara shoved them both apart. "Nakayla will stay up here, and that's that. Any objections?"

Nobody said anything.

"Good."

On Team Tinkerbell…

"How about Logan stays up?" Joe offered. "He's good at...er...eating apples?"

"How about you stay up, Joe?" Chrissie asked with sparkling eyes.

"Yeah," Anders said, imitating her. "You'll be good at forcing down apples, even if they are poisoned."

(static)

Anders: "Pfft. Not that I'd mind feeding him a poison apple. That guy's a monster!"

(static)

"I'll stay up," Amanda offered on Team Thunder.

"Sure," Rosetta said. "Sounds good."

But Zachery was frowning at her.

(static)

Zachery: "Why did she...huh?"

(static)

Amanda: "Time to test this guy's loyalty."

(static)

So Joe, Amanda and Nakayla stood in the fields, while the rest of the other teams took their places at the mouth of the caves.

"On your marks…" Chris said. "Get set...GO!"

And they all ran inside.

"Hurry!" Sam urged his team. "We have to be first!"

(static)

Sam: "I've pretty much given up all hope for Chrissie. She's been hanging out with that Anders guy a lot. So I've decided to focus on the reason I came here: to win."

(static)

Meanwhile, Chrissie was staring at him longingly. She sighed as her team ran towards the crystal caverns.

(static)

Chrissie: "This isn't fair. Sam is just ignoring me, and I still have no idea who his crush is. I know he has one, because he hit his buzzer during the 'in love' question from the last challenge. Who knows, it could be anyone! He isn't really paying attention to anybody! But I'll just have to focus on creating an alliance with Logan and Valentina."

(static)

Logan sighed. "Ah. Lzzy. Isn't she amazing?"

Valentina shrugged. "I don't know. She's okay."

"She's just so pretty, and so nice…"

"She isn't _that_ nice, Logan. Focus on winning."

"That's what I'm doing! What are _you_ doing?"

(static)

Valentina: (sighs)

(static)

"So, Zachery," Lzzy batted her eyelashes at him as Team Thunder ran. "How do I look?"

"Er, you look fine." Zachery tried to keep his distance from the girl.

"I have a question for you." She winked at him. "Do you like Amanda?"

"UM, I don't know," he said distractedly. "Er, do _you_ like her?"

Lzzy frowned. "What?"

"Look, I'm sorry, it's just...we kind of have a rocky relationship."

Team Magic was the first to arrive at the crystal caverns. It was full of shimmering silver crystals.

"It's beautiful," Sara said. "Now we just have to find a purple one."

(static)

Sara: "Like my hair! WOOT WOOT!"

(static)

Team Tinkerbell made it there next, followed closely by Team Thunder.

"Quick, find a green one!" Valentina said, quickly scouring the ground.

"Hey, Logan," Anders said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Logan said. "What is it?"

"I was wondering...do you want to get in on an alliance with me and Chrissie?"

"What?! No way! You guys are with Joe and I HATE that guy! Even more than Doctor Hurt!"

Anders leaned in and whispered to him. "We were thinking of voting him off."

"What?! Really?"

Anders nodded.

"Well…"

(static)

Logan: "I'm not a stupid person, so I know Anders could be tricking me. But he somehow doesn't seem to be a deceptive person. I'll have to see how trustworthy he is before joining this alliance."

(static)

"Hey, Valentina." Chrissie began searching the floor with the other girl.

"Hey, Chrissie," Valentina said, pushing some white crystals away.

"So I was thinking...you and me are already in an alliance...right?"

"Yeah. I also know you're in an alliance with Joe."

"That's fake. Anders and I were thinking that if him, me, you and Logan voted off Joe, our team would me much better off. You in?"

"Of course I'm in!" Valentina wrapped her friend in a hug. "It's a genius plan!"

"FOUND IT!" Brent yelled from Team Magic. His teammates were too busy searching to see him holding up a purple crystal.

(static)

Brent: "I don't like Jordan one bit. A little friendly sabotage couldn't hurt, could it?"

(static)

"Hey, Sara!" Brent called. The girl stood up to look at him. "Catch!"

He threw her the crystal, but Jordan stood up at the last second and it hit his head instead.

Sara gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth as Jordan fell to the ground with a grunt. Then she turned angrily to Brent. "You did that on purpose!"

"What?" Brent batted his eyelashes. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Got it!" Valentina held up their team's green crystal and Team Tinkerbell ran on. Team Thunder found their yellow crystal shortly after, and they ran along too.

"Great!" Sam said. "Now we have to carry him!"

"I'll do it," Brent said.

"NO!" Sara glared at him. "Sam and I will do it, thank you very much!"

So Sara grabbed Jordan's arms, and Sam grabbed his legs, and they slowly trundled on.

(static)

Brent: "This is actually pretty good. If Jordan doesn't wake up in time, he'll be going home! But if he does wake up in time, then I can vote off Sara or Nakayla, whoever's most annoying! Perfect!"

(static)

Team Tinkerbell had made it to their door. It was green and embedded in rock.

"Hurry!" Chrissie said to Anders. "Put the crystal in it!"

Anders stuck it in the large keyhole, and the door hummed and swung open. They all ran through.

Team Thunder appeared not long after, and entered their door. And finally, Team Magic came in. Sara and Sam were holding up Jordan, and Brent was strolling along, whistling. They opened their door and went through.

"Which apple should we pick?" Anders gazed at the huge tree filled with shining apples that could somehow live inside of the cave.

"Hmm…" Logan walked up to the tree and climbed up onto some of the branches. "They all look the same. But they smell different. Some are sweet and some are sour."

"Just pick a sour one. The sweet ones are probably poisoned." Valentina called up to him.

(static)

Logan: "Hmm. Smart."

(static)

"Here, let me pick one," Zachery ran up to the tree and plucked off a small, bright red apple.

(static)

Zachery: "Don't ask me how I know, but I think Amanda will like this one."

(static)

"Brent! Go pick one for your girlfriend!" Sara snapped angrily at him as they reached the tree. Brent casually walked forward, picked off the closest one, and continued strolling toward the exit.

(static)

Sara: "Grr! How can he be so infuriating?"

(static)

Brent: "I love being infuriating."

(static)

Team Tinkerbell exited the cave first. Logan ran up to Joe and threw him the apple. Joe bit into it and gagged. "Ergh, it's so sour!"

"Is it poisoned?" Anders asked hopefully.

"Well, am I dead? THEN NO! LET'S GO!"

Team Thunder and Magic got out of the caves at the same time, but Lzzy tripped on a rock on the way out. Zachery stopped and caught her.

Lzzy sighed dramatically. "My hero. I am injured. You must carry me to the finish line."

Zachery sighed, scooped her up, and Team Thunder continued running towards Amanda.

As Team Magic reached Nakayla, Jordan started to stir. Sam and Sara put him on the ground and Brent tossed Nakayla the apple.

As she quickly ate it, Sara whispered to her, "He's the one who knocked out Jordan! Can you believe it?"

Nakayla's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything.

Amanda narrowed her eyes as Team Thunder got closer to her.

(static)

Amanda: "Why is Zachery carrying Lzzy? Just curious. Not clingy-curious."

(static)

"Here," Zachery tossed Amanda the apple with his free hand, and she quickly bit into it. The moment she did, though, her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell towards the ground with a sigh.

Zachery tried to drop Lzzy and catchAmanda, but Ricardo beat him to it. He picked her up, and said, "Come on, we have to make it to the finish!" So Zachery scooped up Lzzy again and Team Thunder ran to the finish.

Team Magic was slower, because Jordan was now limping along, in a daze. They crossed the finish line last.

"Oooh! Team Tinkerbell comes in first, Thunder in second, and Magic in third! Team Magic, I will see you on the chopping block!"

…...

That night, all of the teams were gathered at the campfire, but only Team magic was sitting on the logs. Jordan was still in a daze, and Sara and Nakayla were sitting next to each other, glaring at Brent. Sam was just looking at the ground.

"Team Magic," Chris said. "It's time for you to vote."

(static)

Brent: "Jordan's gone for sure. He was passed out the whole entire time!"

(static)

Sara: "Oh, I know who's out!"

(static)

Nakayla: (sighs) "Yeah."

(static)

"And the votes are in!" Chris looked up to the sky. "Chef, blast 'em out for us! The people who are safe are..."

 _Sam_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sara_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nakayla_

"Brent! You're on the chopping block for being an annoying git. Jordan, you're on the chopping block for not doing anything. At all. And the last person who is safe is…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jordan_

"Sorry, Brent, buddy, you've been voted off."

"Are you kidding me?" Brent glared at them. "Why?"

"You tried to kill Jordan and barely helped us the whole time!" Sara stared daggers at him.

"And you've become so annoying!" Nakayla said angrily.

"And other stuff!" Sam added.

So, grumbling, Brent walked toward the firework launcher and stepped in.

"You'll be sorry!" He yelled as he was shot away.

"I doubt that," Chris said. "Anyway, now to our previous contestant voting! The final contestants that have been chosen are going to be shown on this screen." He gestured to a large screen Chef was rolling towards him. On it were the names:

 _Heather_

 _Geoff_

 _Ezekiel_

 _Duncan_

 _Scott_

 _Dawn_

 _Ella_

 _Lindsay_

 _Courtney_

 _Mike_

 _Zoey_

 _Lightning_

 _Dakota_

"Now, this time, each of you can only vote for ONE of the people listed on this screen. So get voting!"

* * *

That night, Chrissie and Anders celebrated outside. They were drinking root beer floats from the winning cabin fridge, and were laughing and talking by firelight. Sam from Team Magic was watching them from his bedroom window, sighing.

(static)

Sam: (sighs) "This isn't fair. Tonight, I'm going to go and talk to her."

(static)

So Sam made his way across his bedroom, and as he was about to take a step down the stairs, a shadow crossed in front of him.

"Not so fast, buddy."

"Jordan? You're awake?"

"You bet I am."

"Er, you look kind of different…" Sam looked at Jordan awkwardly. Jordan had dark circles under his eyes, and his voice was deeper than usual.

"Do I? I think I look the same."

(static)

Jordan: (New York accent) "It's been so long since I've come out." (laughter) "Jordan may have forgotten all about me, but I still live on the depths of his soul. _I'm_ the real one. Not Jordan. Name's Josh. I know everything that's happened. And things are about to get a lot more crazy here. All I have to do is act like Jordan until I win the million. Then I don't have to live undercover anymore. (evil laughter)

(static)

"You know, Sam," Jordan said, putting an arm around the Latino. "I don't think Chrissie likes you."

"Really? Why not?"

"Don't you know? She's been hanging out with Anders a lot. It's obvious she likes him."

"Um...I don't know…"

"Why don't we chat about it over some ice cream? Come." Jordan started down the stairs, and Sam followed.

Sara was just coming up the stairs. "What's up, guys?"

"Out of the way," Jordan pushed her aside, and she almost toppled over the railing.

"Why don't _you_ watch where _you're_ going, or you'll find yourself in a whole lot of pain!"

(static)

Sara: "I didn't really mean that. I just didn't know that guys pushed their girlfriends over stair railings. Huh. Jordan must be drowsy from his hit to the head."

(static)

"WAKE UP!"

"OPEN SESAME!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"That's the killing curse, you idiot!"

"Oops. Sorry."

Team Thunder was trying to get Amanda to wake up, but to no avail.

(static)

Zachery: "This is all my fault. If I had picked another apple, Amanda wouldn't be asleep. Dang, she's going to hate me when she wakes up."

(static)

"Hey, Logan." On Team Tinkerbell, Joe walked up to Logan, who was standing against a statue of Chris. "What's up?"

"Hello, Joe." Logan narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Joe made a pouting face. "Is it a crime to speak to my fellow teammate?" In one swift motion, he grabbed the front of Logan's shirt and lifted him up off the ground. "You know something I don't. Spill."

"I-know-nothing!" Logan gritted his teeth and tried to kick away from Joe.

Joe rolled his eyes. "Well, that's true. Anyway, tell me what is happening around here."

"Never!" Logan said.

(static)

Logan: "Number one rule of anything-never tell the bad guy what he wants to know. He probably won't kill you anyway."

(static)

"Fine, then." Joe threw the other boy back, and he hit the wall behind the statue, opening a secret door. "I'll just keep you here till you let me know."

* * *

Back in the monitor room, Chris was laughing. "Whoa! There's some crazy stuff happening here! Will Logan survive Joe's wrath? Will Amanda wake up? What is Josh going to do? And will Chrissie and Anders's plan work? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Happily Ever After!"

* * *

 **A/N: So, what did you think of that chapter? Let me know if you think your character needs to be shown more, or if I'm not playing him/her right. Also, many of you have requested a Fear Factor-esque challenge, and I promise you, that is coming up soon. Probably in the next one or two episodes. So, see you next time! Bie!**


	8. AN

**A/N: Oh my goodness.**

 **It's been forever since I've updated this story. I know "I've been busy" is a lame excuse, but it's true. I've had so much stuff going on-but it's finally summer and I can get to writing again. Unfortunately, the super long absence has probably dwindled the number of readers I have for this story, so I'm afraid discontinuing it will be the best option. I will, however, start up a new TD story and I would love any of your applications, because they were so creative and fun to work with.**

 **Love you, and thanks,**

 **Prima**


End file.
